Lost in the Green
by Jessy.A.Wessy
Summary: Kono and Steve go hiking on their weekend off ... little did they know what the weekend would hold
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then, First H 5-o story, because recently I've become obsessed with the show LOVE it =] Especially Alex O'Laughlin! Anway just trying this out, probably post the second chapter later today =] But hope you all like it, R&R please =] xxx

"So, you decided what you're going to do this weekend Kono?" Steve asked with a yawn.

"I'm thinking about going hiking, Ben told me about an amazing spot that overlooks a lagoon. What about you? Got a few dates lined up I bet." She said with a grin, and chuckled at the abashed look on his face.

"Not this time. All the beautiful ladies turned me down." Steve said with a frown and then grinned as he looked at her giggling silently. "Anyway, see you Monday. Have a good trip." He headed towards the door.

"Boss, wait up." Kono called as she picked up her backpack and headed to wear Steve was holding the door open for her. "Look if you're really not doing anything, you're welcome to tag along. I'm sure having a SEAL along for the ride won't do any harm."

"Sounds great, tell me when and where."

"My place for 6 tomorrow?" She said with a wicked grin.

"Aw, come on Kono. It's the weekend!"

"Man up brah," Kono laughed, highly amused.

"See you tomorrow then." Steve said with an overexagerated sigh as he smiled.

Steve groaned loudly and annoyed as his alarm clock shrilled loudly for the third time.

"Oh shut up!" He groaned, falling asleep again after he his the snooze. But the rest was short-lived as his phone began ringing loudly.

"Hey boss,"

"Kono."

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's nearly 6.45. Figured I'd have to come pick you up."

Kono was sat on the porch, carrying coffee and a muffin, when Steve finally appeared, showered and dressed.

"Mmm. Thanks. So, where are we going?" Steve said with a yawn as he gratefully accepted the coffee.

"We're going hiking for the weekend." Kono smiled as she bit into her muffin.

"I know that. I was asking where we're going?"

"Well, we're hiking on the Kalalau trail. Reckon we should let Danny know where we're gonna be if a case comes in?"

"Yeah, I'll do the honours." Steve said.

"You'd best pray to got that you've got a good reason for this." Danny moaned, well and truly peeved that his weekend lie-in had been disturbed.

"Just letting you know that Kono and I are hiking the Kalalau trail., so if you need us that's where we'll be."

"You're nuts. But fine, enjoy – if you can"

"Thanks for the support Danno. We'll see you on Monday." Steve chuckled and then ended the call.

"We should probably get going. Yeah, just let me grab my pack and we'll leave." Steve said with a yawn as he grabbed his pack and sunglasses. Steve loaded his pack into the back of Kono's jeep. And yawned as she pulled away.

After what felt like forever, they arrived at their destination. They geared up, secured the car and began walking towards a forest ranger who was handing out flyers.

"Good morning. What brings you today?" The ranger said happily.

"We're just taking on the Kalalau Trail." Kono said with a smile and the ranger whistled with admiration.

"Tough trail that, had someone get lost and hurt out there just the other day. Be careful and you'll be fine. And watch out for any wildlife." The ranger said as he shook their hands.

"Thanks a lot. I think we'll be alright the SEAL here can handle almost anything." Kono said happily.

As they began their ascent, Kono and Steve couldn't begin to imagine that this was going to be an adventure that neither of them would ever forget – an adventure that would test their friendship and their will to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Well I said I'd upload again today, so here goes =] Hope you're all enjoying it, this is a much longer chapter, but I hope it's alright =] Anyway please review it's appreciated.

Plus I forgot a disclaimer the last time. So I don't own anything, much to the sorrow of my bank balance!

Kono and Steve had been walking several hours over the somewhat rough terrain. The trail was humid and muddy and Kono already had a few cuts on her arms from jutting branches, to match Steve's bruise from walking into a low hanging tree. It was five in the afternoon and they'd only had a few packets of trail mix. Hungry and exhausted Steve decided it would be a good place to set up camp. Kono sat on the ground, exhausted.

"You okay?" Steve asked, as he passed her down a canteen, before flopping down beside her.

"Well the views something else entirely." Kono said with a yawn.

"It is something pretty special. Tell Ben he's got a good trail going on here."

"I will." She smiled. "We ready to set up camp. We set up now, get some rest we can be up and outta here sooner tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. But finish eating first, its still pretty light out." They continued talking and laughing for nearly an hour until Steve started setting up the sleeping gear.

"Your head looks really colourful." Kono said with a smile. Steve rubbed his forehead with a smile, it didn't hurt too much, his feet in fact hurt a lot more.

"Thanks. I think it really adds something to the outfit." He smirked, "Well at least I don't look like I was attacked by an angry kitten." Kono looked down at her arms and legs. Laughing hard when she saw that in fact the angry red scratches did indeed make her look like a cat's play toy.

"Ready for some sleep?"

"Sounds good." Kono stood, stretching out her arms and legs and crawled into the tent.

But as Steve and Kono slept, neither knew what the night would old.

The night had been calm and still, nothing but the insects and birds to keep the trail alive. Until one in the morning and the arguing began.

"Do you hear that?" Steve said, sitting upright in his sleeping bag. Kono lay still, straining her ears to hear past the other noises. Steve rummaged in his pack and pulled out his holster.

"Did you bring yours?" Steve whispered quietly, Kono nodded, "Never leave home without it."

Quietly they made their way out of the tent, slipping into boots as they left. Slowly they made their way to the arguing as they held their guns in front of them.

"No, please don't kill me! Please I have a son, I won't say anything else to anyone, I swear!" A man's pleading voice cried desperately as he knelt on the floor; his hands bound behind his back.

"Too late, you've already testified – you've told everyone that didn't need to be told." Another man's voice drifted through the trees with a sinister calmness and then he shot the young man dead.

"Freeze! 5-O! Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!" Steve yelled loudly and furiously as they aimed their guns at the six foot suspect that stood before them with the gun still in his hand.

"Officers, how can I help you this fine evening?" Kono froze when she saw his face, Sang Min. He grinned when he saw Kono.

"We're not going to tell you again! Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!" Kono yelled loudly and furiously as she continued to aim her gun, but Sang Min just smiled back.

"Drop the damn gun and put your hands on your head! Do it now!" Steve growled, but still he just smiled, laughing loudly. Kono's heart dropped when she felt the cold, hard stell on their heads as two guns were cocked.

"Hand over your guns, 5-O." Said a low, menacing voice, causing Steve and Kono to begrudgingly give up their guns.

"What do you want us to do with them, boss?" Another man said, pushing Kono and Steve to the ground.

"Don't ask stupid questions if you want to keep breathing. You know damn well what we do to repulsive pigs like them. Now, do it." Sang said calmly, but his face gave away his anger as he turned to walk away. Steve glanced over at Kono, her hair had fallen across her face, but her fists were clenched; she hadn't given up hope just ye.

"Any last words 5-o?" One man said viciously.

Kono and Steve knew what was coming. But if they had to die out here in these woods, it wasn't going to be at the hands of this bastard. Kono turned her head towards Steve. She nodded towards her hands, and he knew what she as doing. He scooped up some of the dirt in his fists.

"You dont' have to do this. Just turn around and leave. Forget you ever saw us. As far as we can see you haven't hurt anyone." Kono said calmly even though he knew they'd never fall for that.

"Ah that's where we disagree." Sang Min turned round and bent down close to her face.

"You were next on my list. Your testimony, your dirty tricks were what put me in prison as much as that little bastard. You see no-one would ever have known what I was doing, I was helping people, giving them a new life. But you ..." He stood up and kicked her in the stomach. She groaned and rolled onto the floor, her fists still clenched. She forced herself back up.

"...You set me up, claimed I was a sex-trader..." He spat. "Let's just see who gets the last laugh.

"Say goodnight, 5-O." Both men behind them cocked their guns. Steve spun round, kicking his leg out and throwing mud in the mans face. Kono stood and forced the mud into the eyes and mouth of her captor.

"RUN!" Steve yelled, as he pulled Kono behind him. Running in the general direction of their campsite. The could hear the trees snapping and the swearing of the men behind them as they forced their way through the undergrowth.

"Let's go!" Steve whispered urgently throwing Kono's backpack out of the tent, and pulling his onto his back. He turned his head and saw Sang walking calmly towards them.

"There's nowhere to run 5-O. You're dead." He said calmly as Kono and Steve started running for their lives.

They ran but nearly fast enough as Sang began shooting after them. One bullet tore through Steve's left arm and another through Kono's right leg. She screamed and stumbled toward the floor. But Steve grabbed a hold of her and started dragging her through the wilderness. The bullets continued to fly around their heads. And Steve knew it was only a matter of time before another one came into contact.

"Move it!" Sang said with a sneer as he continued to calmly follow his next set of victims.

"Aaaagh!" Kono groaned a quietly as she could muster. She struggled to breathe and leaned against a tree.

"Come on, Kono. We can't give up now. Keep moving." Steve said, panic creeping into his voice as another shot rang out, Kono screamed louder still, as the bullet tore through her shoulder.

"McGarrett, GO! It's me he wants just go." Kono cried, tears streaming down her face, she shuddered when they heard the rustling behind them and she struggled to stay awake.

"Zip it Kono! I'm not leaving you out here alone! We're going to get through this." Steve said quietly. Wincing through fear and pain. He pulled her to her feet, trying to be as quick and painless as he could. They hobbled through the undergrowth.

But as they hobbled, they began to fall down the embankment, causing them both to cry out in more pain as they slammed into trees, branches and rocks.

"Aaaagh! Shit, shit, shit." Steve shrieked painfully as he grimaced and reached to grab a hold of Kono. "Kono!" He asked fearfully.

"Can't breathe boss." She whispered, as he shook her to open her eyes.

"Where the hell did they go?" Sang growled furiously from above, Steve rolled over to grab a tight hold of Kono and tightly cover her mouth as he hid their bodies beneath a broken trunk.

"No idea, they came this way." One man said angrily.

"They can't have gone far boss. That's if they're still alive. They're probably already dead." The other man said breathlessly. Steve heard the click of a gun's safety.

"Don't be stupid. Dying cops are the worse kind of cop. That's when they start to do anything to survive. I should've taught you that by now. They will not leave this trail alive or it'll be your heads that I'll have over my fireplace. This is THE last time you screw things up for me. Screw up again and they won't be the only ones I kill tonight.

"We don't know, boss. They came this way." One man said angrily.

"They can't have gone far, boss. That's if they're still alive. They're probably already dead." The other man said breathless and angrily, causing both men to freeze in place when Carr aimed two guns at them.

"Get the hell out of my face and find those miserable 5-O cops or you're going to wish they'd killed you back then." Steve heard the scrambling as they turned to continue their unending search.

"Let's go back to there campsite, see if we can't find out where they're headed. We have to make sure no-one hears from them, so that means destroying those phones back there." Sang spoke to the one remaining man, before crunching back into the undergrowth.

"Shhh. Don't talk, Kono." Steve whispered in her ear, as she cired in pain as he uncovered her mouth, causing Kono to weakly grab hold of his T-shirt.

"Steve, please, just leave. Get the hell out of this place." Kono was barely audible, as she struggled to stay awake.

"I don't want to hear you say that again. We're going to get through this together, I promise you." Steve pulled a his first aid kit from his bag, and unwound the small bandage that was in it. He pressed it onto Kono's leg would, forcing himself to cover her mouth again when she moaned pitifully. She shook for several seconds until she let her body sag in defeat. He repeated the process again with her shoulder, before tying a smaller bandage round his arm.

"Sorry Kono, I'm so, so sorry. We've got to control the bleeding. Now, come on. I know your in pain. But we can't stay here. If we do, that bastard is going to kill us." Steve grimaced, trying to force conviction into his voice. "Now I know that you're not going to stay here and disappoint all those beach buds just waiting for you. Are you?" He grinned, tears threatening to come. Kono laughed weakly through her tears, she shook her head and clutched his hand with defiance.

"How much longer we got go walk brah?" She cried weakly, she was shivering painfully as he helped her to her feet.

"I have no idea. We'll have to wait til Morning to get some orientation. Come on, let's get out of here." Steve eased Kono up, she was shaky and held onto his tee with both hands. "I'm so sorry Kono. Come on. We'll get through this." He tried to say confidently but fear was clearly evident in his voice as they began walking again.

Kono and Steve continued their slow progress, each step bringing with it the promise of sleep and no more pain, yet the pressure in their minds to stay awake was tenfold. It was hours later when they finally collapsed. Steve pulled Kono towards a collapsed tree.

"You rest, kiddo. I swear that I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." Steve watched as his rookie fell asleep, it was a fitful sleep, but rest nonetheless.

Steve sat with his head in his hands, continuously surveying the forest around them.

"Wakey, Wakey Kono." Steve gently rocked her away. "Come on Kiddo." He put a hand on her head. "Damn it. You're burning up, Kono. We've got to get you out of here." Kono sluggishly let herself be helped to her feet. She was drained, exhausted and in pain. If Sang came round again she'd quite happily let herself be taken, as long as it meant Steve was safe and she wasn't in pain.

They hobbled forward, tripping and stumbling over fallen branches, Steve gaining confidence that with every step they took they were further and further away from Sang Min. They continued on unaware that Sang was watching their every move with a set of powerful binoculars. The face was that Sang had found them earlier that morning.

"Why are we still here Sang. Let's just kill those disgusting cops and get the hell out of here." One of the henchmen said, swatting the bugs that had gathered around them.

"Patience, little grasshopper. You don't get to where I am now by being impatient and ending things fast. This is a game – a game that we're going to enjoy very much. Let them believe for a little while longer that they've outsmarted us. That they're sage. That's when they're going to lower heir defences and slack. And when that happens, that's when we move in. We're going to make those filthy pigs beg us to finish them off. So, be patient, little grasshopper. The fun has just begun." Sang said with an evil laugh as he lowered his binoculars.


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this on story alert, is so very much appreciated. Secondly, If anyone wants to beta this be my guest, my grammars pretty shocking :S And thirdly, ENJOY =D

H-5-O

Steve and Kono had been walking for several excruciating miles, when Kono suddenly began shaking violently and struggling to breathe Steve stopped moving, and it felt like his heart had too.

"Kono, talk to me. What's wrong?" Steve said, but as the words left his mouth, Kono threw up on the tree beside him and fell to her knees. "You have to breathe Kiddo. Come on. I'll get you out of here." Steve said, trying to remain as calm as he could, but his grip gave him away, as he clutched her too his chest.

"Damn it, boss. Please leave me here and go get help." Kono said, with as much force as she could muster. Kono attempted a brave face but the truth was she was scared to death, and the thought of Steve leaving her alone shot to hell, did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Calm down, Kid. I'm not going to leave you out here alone. I'm not going to let you die out here alone like some animal. I'll get you out of here alive if it's the last thing I do." Steve said, gripping her arm tight. He tried to stand Kono up, but it only made her scream with pain.

"Don't touch me. I can't walk anymore." She cried angrily. Her whole body tensed in unnerving pain. Steve lay her back on the ground and took a glance down at her bleeding leg.

"You can rest for a while but they we have to move Kono. If we don't they're going to kill us where we stand." Steve's voice was shaking, Kono felt bad about snapping at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. He crouched down beside her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't mean to take if out on you. You're here trying to help us get out of this hellhole." She breathed shakily.

"Don't worry about it. I'll blame it on that fever of yours. Not sure if it's a good thing your still in your pyjamas. Now let's see how this leg's looking." Steve said gently, as he removed the blood soaked bandage, he gave it a quick sniff and recoiled slightly. He examined her leg, rolling up her shorts ever so slightly, he hised slightly when he saw hwo red and inflamed her leg was.

"How bad boss?" she sniffed, sounding more like a frightened child. Steve just nodded.

"I'm sorry Kono, its red and inflamed and that's usually the first sign of infection. But you may get a little bit of relief from this," he said, patting her gently on the arm. With the other he scooped up some wet mud from the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her brow crinkled with confusion.

"It acts as a cold compress against the swelling." He placed mud on either side of the wounds on her arm and leg, before using the last of their bandages to hold it in place.

"You know some strange things."

"SEAL." He winked, she gave a weak laugh, and rested her head in his shoulder. He winced and pulled away slightly.

"Boss, your arm." She gasped, seeing the slowly bleeding wound.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a graze, I checked it through earlier." He grimaced, placing his own clump of mud and rewrapping his arm.

H-5-O

"Do you see what I've been telling you. You've got to be patient. They're just sitting there, thinking that they've already lost us and that they're going to make it out. But they won't be going anywhere. Now, would you like to deal with them?" Sang sneered.

"Shoot at the tree first, scare them. Then stick another bullet in the guy, see if he'll be as anxious to leave when he's riddled."

The man aimed his gun and shot at the tree where they were trying to move again. He laughed loudly at the look of shock on their faces. The next shot grazed the side of Steve's other arm, adding an almost symmetrical wound. They both fell to the floor screaming in pain as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch! We have to keep moving! I told you that they were still after us!" Steve screamed. Clutching his arm painfully, he rolled over onto his side and rested on Kono's leg. She lurched in agony, fighting the urge to be sick again. "Damn it! Come on!" Steve cried furiously as he grabbed Kono and led her away as quickly as her leg would carry her.

At that moment, the murderous sociopaths howled with laughter, amused as they watched the two partners attempt to make a quick getaway.

"Now, wasn't that fun," Sang laughed, slapping his shooter on the back. "Come on, let's keep following them."

H-5-O

Kono struggled to keep moving through the pain, but Steve continued holding on to her, leading them away to a safe place, if there was any, where Sang and his men couldn't get to them for the time being. They continued walking several miles until they both collapsed again, from sheer exhaustion and pain as blood, sweat and dirt stained every crevice of their bullet-riddled bodies.

"Kono, we have to keep going." Steve said weakly as he clutched his other arm. He coughed violently and went limp.

"Steve!" Kono cried, as she took a tight hold on him. "Goddammit." She cried, feeling for a pulse, crying with relief when she found one. She sobbed softly, holding onto Steve for dear life.

H-5-O

It was five in the afternoon when the sky took an eerie and chilling turn for the worse. Kono shook off the creeping darkness, and shook Steve awake.

"What's wrong?" Steve groaned painfully, cradling his shoulder.

"Look." Kono said, somewhat fearfully as she pointed a shaking finger at the horribly darkened sky, and Steve's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, Shit!" Steve whispered.

"Tell me that's not a storm." Kono cringed.

"Sorry Kiddo, but that's starting to look like the mother of all storms. We have to get out of here now, or we'll be sitting ducks, especially now that it's starting to rain and getting windy. And we better hope it doesn't start thundering 'cos we both know thunder means lightning. "

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Kono said as calmly as she could.

"Do you think that you can walk? We have to get out of here and find some kind of shelter or figure something out but we can't stay here. It's going to start pouring soon and we're both in shorts and t-shirts." Kono pulled herself up on a tree, resting her head on her hands, gathering herself before the painful trek. Steve wrapped his arm under her arm in an attempt to support the both of them.

They continued to use each other as a crutch or the next hour until once again exhaustion overtook them. Not only were they both in pain but the wind had also been blowing ruthlessly and the freezing rain was pounding their aching bodies.

"Kono, we have to keep moving!" Steve said, but he was just as exhausted, and they were both shaking violently; but Kono shook her head.

"I can't." She cried, her chest was tight, and every few seconds she was fighting the urge to pass out. "Please. Go."

Steve took her face in his hands. Wiping the mix of dirt, rain and tears away from her eyes. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. I've told you once and I've told you a hundred times. I'm not going to leave you here alone just to get help. And I'm not going to let those sociopaths kill you. I'm going to get you the hell out of this place if it's the last thing I do. But I'm going to need your help. I've always needed your help Kono. I'm not going to let you die, but you can't let yourself die either. Now, come on. Show me that fighting spirit that I saw on the first day I met you." Steve said sternly. He dragged the ever weakened Kono until they reached a large boulder with a small cave-like opening underneath.

In fact it was a good place to be, as long as there was no lightning as it shielded them from the downpour. Steve rustled up as many palm leaves and broken branches as he could and covered the entrance as best he could, before falling inside.

"How you holding up, kiddo?" Steve asked, frowning with concern as he watched Kono shiver violently.

"How am I supposed to be feeling?" She smiled weakly, her eyelids fluttering lightly. "And why are you still wearing that dorky fannypack. Brah."

"What?"

"Oh shit!" He said in shock and horror, his eyes bugging out.

"What do you have in there?" Kono said, her teeth chattering as she shook violently.

"I'm so sorry, I left my pack a few stops ago, but I completely forgot about this. Some SEAL I turned out to be. I've got my knife, a flint, two granola bars, a bottle of water, and two survival blankets. I'm so sorry, Kono." Steve hung his head and urgently opened one of the blankets and completely covered Kono with it. "Here drink some water. Easy, easy. You can only drink a little or you'll throw up again." He said, as he carefully fed Kono some water and a piece of granola bar.

"What about you?" she asked, forcing herself to sit upright, she grabbed a tight hold of his hand, her hands shaking violently. Steve slowly lay her back down, covering her up once again.

"Calm down and don't move. Don't worry about me, kid. Let's just take care of you first and then I'll eat. Now, let's take a look at your leg and shoulder" Steve said, giving her a large grin trying to calm both their nerves. He slowly removed the bloody bandages. Wincing at the spreading redness. Her leg and shirt were covered in blood, and Steve was in wonderment at how she was still walking at all.

"That's the best we can do for now, just ge some sleep and I'll keep an eye out. Though, with this weather, I don't think they can still be walking around out there. They had to find shelter." Steve yawned.

"Do you really think they're going to let us get out of here alive after what we saw, boss?" Kono said sleepily, her teeth still chattering, Steve frowned and put his hand to her forehead, her hair stuck to her forehead and now to his hand.

"Damn it. You're burning up again Kono." Steve said, concerned as he tore the sleeve of his t-shirt, cleaning up his arm and getting him a rag at the same time. He stuck it out into the rain before laying it on her forehead.

"I'm going to die, huh?" Kono said weakly, struggling to keep herself awake.

"I'm never gonna let that happen, Kono. I'll get you out of here. Now stop talking garbage and get some sleep. We've both had a hard day but you've had it wose. So, get some sleep." Steve said, but she was already unconscious. Steve ran his fingers through his hair, he sipped at the water, and nibble at the granola bar, covering himself with the second emergency blanket..

Steve tried to maintain his watch over the rest of the night. But he was so exhausted that by early morning he succumbed to sleep. The merciless rain and wind continued throughout the night with no end in sight. By the time he woke it was nearly mid-day. He gently woke Kono, who moaned, and looked as pale as he had ever seen her.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here, Kono." Steve said, trying to shake the exhaustion from his limbs. He repacked his fannypack, but placed his flint and knife in his shorts pockets. "Let's go. Easy, easy." Steve gently sat Kono up, and cleared the opening of debris. The sight that met them made even Kono's sleepy eyes open with horror. Sang and his men stood grinning at them from the other side.

"Good morning 5-O, were ou really trying to run away before the game was done?" Sang said with an evil smile. "Isn't that right, boys? I promised you fun and tat's what we're going to have." Kono let out a blood-curdling scream as one of the men grasped her by the shoulder and pulled her from their shelter.

H-5-O

A/N: Anyone seen the very scary news that someone dies during May sweeps =|


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I seem to be on an updating roll, I've got the next chapter written so that'll be up Sunday most likely =] Hope everyone out there is smashtastic... So review – you know you want to

EDIT: Alright, so me being a moron =D Accidently wrote my boyfriends name in this as steve – Freudian Slip I think – not sure if he'll be impressed or not :P But thanks to Shirik for pointing it out! Again call for Beta so my appalling proof-reading may be rectified :D So this is a re-post!

H-5-0

"Look at that, boys. It looks like we have a boy scout here." Sang sneered at Steve as he noticed Kono's bandaged arm and leg.

"Let's see what boy scout has in his pretty pack." One of the men said with a smirk as he cut away Steve's fannypack. "Well, well, look what we have here – blankets, food and water. Well they won't be needing this food." He said spitefully, as he poured out the water and crushed the remaining granola bar under his foot.

Suddenly, the other two men - Sang's thugs grabbed a tight hold of Steve and Sang grabbed a hold of Kono. Steve began to struggle, his limbs lacked energy and it seemed a fruitless battle. A hard kick to Steve's face and stomach caused him to gasp suddenly as blood gushed from his face and the air rushed from his lungs.

"You son of a bitch!" Kono shrieked furiously, as tears stained her face. Sang elbowed her hard in the face and dug his hand into her leg wound. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought desperately to maintain her last ounce of consciousness.

"Wake the hell up! You won't be sleeping 'til I say you can, you dirty bitch!" Sang said angrily as he pulled her hair and violently shook his head like a rag doll. "Max, it looks like this bitch wants to go to sleep. Maybe we should staple those beautiful eyes open." He laughed sadistically, motioning towards the bigger of the three thugs.

"Why do that, when we can burn them?" Max said, running his tongue over his lips as he flicked his lighter on and waved it in front of Kono's face.

"Not yet, grasshopper – be patient. We're going to have some fun first. Now get these shit pigs out of my face. GO!" He said throwing Kono towards Max.

H-5-O

Sang and his men continued to drag Steve and Kono for several hours, as they continually kicked and punched them. Kono drifted in and out of consciousness. Her leg bleeding freely, leaving a bloodied trail from their resting place. By nightfall, Kon oadn Steve couldn't move anymore as they fell to the ground, bloodied and bruised and drifting in and out of consciousness. Steve grabbed a weak hold on Kono's hand, using his thumb to gently stroke it.

"Smith, Johns, take the 5-O to the stream. I don't want them to die yet. Go. Now." Sang ordered and the two unnamed thugs lurched forwards, before dragging Steve and Kono to a stream several hundred feet away, out of sight of Sang and Max.

When they hit the stream, Smith and Johns threw them both to the ground.

"Hurry up!" Johns yelled angrily. Steve crawled toward the stream, letting the water wash over him, cleaning the dirt and blood from his body. He watched as Kono lay still on the bank. Her hand reaching forwards, Steve grasped it and gently pulled her towards the water. She gave him a look of thanks and let him gently wash her arms and legs. Steve listened as he worked, and he knew that they were going to die that night. They were gong to die a horrible death, all alone, in this godforsaken hellhole lke the victim they failed to save.

It was then that Steve decided to fight, he wasn't going to let this happen to them. Kono muttered under her breath. Finding the strength that she didn't know she had. There eyes met and turned towards several large stones that were disrupting the flow of the stream. And it was then that they both knew what they had to do.

All of a sudden they collapsed into the stream, heads just beneath the waterline.

"Hey! Hey wake the hell up! You're not dying yet!" Smith said angrily as he and Johns grabbed them by their hair and brought them to their knees, signalling them to react.

Instantly, Steve his Smith in the knee and he fell to the ground, and Kono smacked Johns in the back of the head with a large rock.

"You ..." Smith lunged towards Steve but he immediately hit him in the head with the log leaving both men in a dark haze as darkness threatened to take over.

"Kono, lets go!" Steve whispered urgently, Steve jogged alongside a sobbing Kono.

"I know that it hurts but we have to keep gong or they're going to kill us Kono! We can't let that happen."

"Aaagh! Fuck!" Johns cried furiously, as they came round. Sang and Max sprinted towards the stream.

"Where the fuck are those damn 5-O's?" Sang yelled, anger turning his cheeks bright red.

"They got away from us, boss." Johns said angrily as he nursed a would on the back of his head. Sang reached for his throat.

"How the hell did you let them get away? You find them or no one will ever find your bodies."" Sang spat in his face, "This is for letting them get away." He grabbed Johns' right hand and wrenched the thumb from the socket. The howl of pain could be heard echoing round the trees. Sang indicated that Max do the same to Smith.

"That was just a warning. Find them or you won't leave this place alive." Max said furiously as they shoved Smith and Johns to the ground, before trying to track Steve and Kono.

H-5-O

Steve and Kono continued to struggle through the woods, doing their best to ignore the pain that radiated through their bodies, because they weren't ready to die yet. They were going to do whatever they had to do. So they continued until once again Kono collapsed, completely exhausted.

"Ste..." Kono tried to say, but her lungs refused to give her the oxygen.

"We've got to keep going. I'm so sorry, but we can't stop or they'll kill us. Look, I still have my knife and flint. I promise you once the sun comes up, I'll find us something to eat." Steve said, struggling to keep his eyes open as he cut a large leaf with his knife. "Kono, open your mouth." He said softly, Kono opened her mouth as much as her swollen jaw would allow and Steve squeezed it lightly and a small amount of water came out.

She coughed, and continued to shake, but she smiled gratefully nonetheless. "Who knew having a SEAL with me could be so handy.

"Well, who knew a rookie could be so tough." Steve said with a smile. "When we get outta here, I swear to god you're never getting the rookie tasks ever again ... I'll give Danno the pleasure."

"Then what fun would that be?" Kono said with a smile, as she used Steve as a crutch, finding it nearly impossible to place any weight on her leg at all.

H-5-O

Danny was sitting angrily at his desk at the 5-O Headquarters. It was gone eleven on Monday morning and neither Steve nor Kono had shown up for work. Truth be told he appeared pissed to the outside world, but inwardly it was a completely different story. He was worried; the SEAL and the Rookie had never missed a day of work since their unit had been formed.

The door opened slowly as Chin eased his way into the room. He saw the look on Danny face and frowned.

"Still no word?" He asked, Danny pinched his nose.

"I'm sure there okay Danny, my cuz probably showed him to big a wave when they got back. I've been up to the ridge myself, ended up lost in a creek before the ranger found me; some local I showed myself to be." Chin left the office, leaving Danny to fret over their whereabouts. Hoping he was just getting worried over nothing. Danny watched as Chin repeatedly rang someone on his phone – and he knew he was just as worried as him.

H-5-O

It was humid and Steve and Kono were beginning to give up all hope of ever finding there way out of the forsaken hellhole they were in. They were both bloodied, beated, exhausted and in the worst pain of their lives, as they struggled to move any more. As they neared a creek, Kono's remaining good leg gave way and she clattered to the floor before Steve could catch her. She moaned, her mouth dry and the sweet darkness lumbered towards her. She launched into a coughing fit that saw her gasping for every breath.

"Drink?" She rasped.

"Kono, if we drink this water we might end up getting infected with parasites. You of all people should know that." He whispered. Finding it hard to breathe himself.

"If we don't drink it, we're going to die anyway." She cried and Steve conceded defeat as he nodded, helping her towards the brook, slowly. Her leg looking ever more mangled. They drank heartily, and Kono let herself drift as the cool water lapped at her body.

"Hey Seal," she whispered. "Reckon you can catch those fish?"

"I can try, but we'll have to eat them raw." Kono simply nodded her understanding, and closed her eyes again. He sighed and removed his knife, blindly stabbing at the fish for several minutes. After another 5 he'd successfully skewered two small fish.

Kono continued to drift, unaware of the fish that were being gutted and beheaded a few feet away, until Steve shook her gently, a fish hanging limply in his hands. "Don't taste it. Just start eating and don't stop. Otherwise you're just going to start throwing up. Start eating." Kono's hands shook as she took her first bite, she forced herself to swallow and watched as Steve ate it calmly.

"I swear that if we ever get out of here alive, I'm never going to eat fish again. Ugh." Kono winced, and Steve chuckled amused.

"All right, let's keep walking, Kono." We don't know where these assholes are. Let's go." Again Kono failed to use her leg, simply using Steve's body and strength to support her through the undergrowth.

Sang and his men continued to look for hours, without luck. By the evening Sang was more furious than ever. Not only had Kono and Steve gotten away because of his worthless thugs, but he had been stuck in the woods for several days more than necessary. This was supposed to be easy. He'd only come to dispose of the snitch and then he was going to leave, but now he had his eyes set on Kono, and her worthless boy scout.

"All right, Max. You want to have some fun? You're going to get whatever you want. As soon as we find the bitch and the scout, you do whatever you want to them, but I want to kill them, I want to watch one of them suffer as I kill the other."

"Finally, some fun" Max laughed, before glaring at Smith and Johns. "What about those worthless assholes? What are we going to do with them?"

"Easy, Max. If they screw up again, we're going to kill them. Remember, Max, dead men tell no tales." Sang cackled loudly.

H-5-O

Steve and Kono were exhausted and sat to rest near a large boulder. An hour later, Steve stood up, causing Kono, to suddenly grab a tight hold of his leg.

"Where you going, Boss?" Kono said fearfully, sounding like a terrified child.

"Calm down, Kono. I'm just going to get some rocks and other things to build us a fire. Just keep calm and rest a bit." Steve said, kissing her forehead gently before beginning his search for rocks, dry leaves, wood shavings and dead grass. "How you doing, kid?" He asked, peering over his shoulder at where Kono sat, her eyes unfocused and her teeth chattering violently. Steve hurried along with the fire, knowing that heat was the best thing he could give her right now. Using his flint, knife and an old bird's nest, he finally got his fire started. Kono moaned with relief as she felt some heat wash over her frozen body.

"Shhh. Calm down and breathe. We'll be home soon, I promise. I'm going to get us out of here, and get you back on a board in no time, whilst the rest of us make sure these sons of a bitches never see the light of day." Steve grimaced as he gripped Kono's hand. Her grip had gotten considerably weaker over the last few days, but there was still some defiance.

"C'mon boss. Danny won't be looking for us, he's probably thinking we just blew of work." She sobbed, thinking of her cousin and friends back in civilisation.

"Don't say that, Kono. We both know that they're already looking under every trunk and rock in this godamn place looking for us okay." Steve said, brushing her hair from her face, trying to remain as strong as he possibly could, but inside he was terrified. "Don't think about that right now okay. Just thinking about how I can finally get us some warm grub okay?" He said, giving her a grin and pulling two fish out of his pockets. Kono smiled through the tears, laughing at the unexpected surprise of pocket fish.

Steve prepared the remaining fish and skewered them on a stick he'd found. He held them over the fire until they were cooked, but not burnt. He handed a stick to Kono, who smiled gratefully. Her arm struggled to reach for the stick, but she managed and savoured every bite of the hot meal.

"I think it's time for some sleep, Kono. You look like your fit to pass out as it is." Steve soothed, Kono smiled, feeling genuinely warm for the first time in what felt like years.

"Boss, no matter what happens." She gulped. "Thanks for taking care of me out here. If it weren't for you I woulda died out here on that first night." She said weakly, before finally letting her eyes roll into the back of her head; Away from the unbearable fear and pain that she felt, causing Steve to sigh heavily as he looked at her frail body, a lone tear carving a path down his dirty face.

"_Danno, please. Help us, Save us. Don't let us... don't let her die out here liek this_." He prayed softly, as he lay down against the rock and succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed.

Steve slept restlessly for the rest of the night til the sun broke through early the next morning, he threw the dirt over the smouldering ash, making sure it was covered completely.

"Kono, wake up. We have to start moving again." Steve yawned, but she remained asleep. Steve panicked, his stomach dropped when he saw how pale and clammy she was. "Kono. Kono, wake up." He said, his voice filled with fear as he shook her awake. She coughed loudly, and groaned in pain.

"Boss." She groaned weakly but couldn't force herself to open her eyes. Steve rested a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, shit! Kono, you're fevers gotten worse. We've gotta get you the hell outta here now. Come on. Just hang on to me." Steve panicked, he grabbed a tight hold of her shirt and shorts and tried to force her to her feet. But she could barely move, her entire body feeling like lead.

"I...can't" she cried weakly.

"Yes, you can kiddo. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, all right? We're almost out of this shithole and we're not going to give up now. Come on. It won't be long now. We're not that far away. We just have to walk a little while longer." Steve, clung tightly to her as he attempted to pull her from the jungle.

H-5-0

Although it was only ten on Tuesday morning, Danny was beyond concerned. There had still been no call from Kono or Steve. Not even Chin had heard from his cousin, and she wasn't at her palace when he called round last night. Danny knew something must have happened, they wouldn't just disappear without a trace.

"Still no word?" Chin said concerned as he walked in.

"No. No shows and they haven't called or come in." Danny said, concerned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm worried Danny, I can't say I'm not. This isn't like my cuz, and it's certainly not like a navy man. " Chin said, truth be told, he'd spent half the night at Kono's apartment, and the other half around all the surf shacks on the beach having only just gotten back in time for work.

"When was the last time you heard from them?"

"I got a call on Friday morning, from McGarett. Telling me they were going up to the Kalalau ridge." Danny frowned. "Chin go to Steve's house, see if you can find anything. I'm guessing you've already been too Kono's? I'm going to phone up the rangers see if they've seen or heard from them."

Chin nodded before gathering his bits and hurrying out of HQ.

H-5-0

An hour later Chin walked into his office. His face still as unreadable as before, but something in his eyes told him that it wasn't good news.

"What you got?"

"According to Mrs Cho, Steve's neighbour, the last time he saw Steve was on Thursday night, helping her with the groceries. The rest of the neighbours haven't seen or heard from him. But the thing is, Steve's car is still in the drive."

"Kono must have driven. Did you find anything at her place, Chin?"

"The landlord hasn't seen or heard from her since Thursday night as well. But her apartment was all in order, nothing out of place beside the usual mess."

"Okay, so it's obvious that something went wrong during the weekend because they should have been back 2 days ago, and we both know how unusually dedicated they are. I phoned the ranger, he said he saw someone matching their description on Friday morning, said they looked prepared and he had no concerns."

Danny shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to call the governor."

H-5-O

Steve struggled to lead Kono across the rough terrain, she sobbed with every step they took, and much worse was the fact that the leg wound was showing signs of further infection and with every passing minute she slipped further into shock and unconsciousness.

"You still with me, Kono?" He asked nervously, as he continued to hold her tight, the pain in his arms seemed to fade with the fatigue that set in.

"How...much ... further? I can't move anymore." She whimpered, she was still shaking, and was growing paler as she struggled to remain awake. She cried out with pain as her leg knocked on a fallen branch, she struggled to open her eyes and struggled to stay away from the darkness that so nearly engulfed her.

"Wake up, Kono. I didn't tell you that you could sleep, did I? You're not walking into the goddamn light after we've come this far. You're going to fight or I'm going to kick your sorry arse." He said, forcing some anger into his voice, despite everything telling him that she was beyond listening.

"Face it brah. The only ones looking for us are the ... psychopaths ... Danny probably thinks we're ... " Kono growled with exasperation when she saw who was blocking their path.

"You're probably right about that one, bitch. And by the time they figure out what happened you'll be dead, and we'll be long gone. But before you die. I'm gong to make you regret running away from us, makign us chase you through this godforsaken shitehole." Max said angrily, growling as he circled them where they stood. He kicked out, catching Steve in the groin sending him and Kono spinning to the ground.

"Bastard." Kono gasped, before throwing up on his feet.

"Wake the hell up, you pig. You're gong to die but you're going to watch me do it. First I'm going to kill your little girlfriend here, and then you. Now, get the hell up." Max screamed.

_BACK AT THE OFFICE…_

Chin came running out of his office and stormed into Danny's office.

"Danny!" he said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, struggling to maintain an air of calm.

"We've got big trouble. Danny, just got a report from the rangers when you were talking to the governor. A couple of hikers just reported that they found an abandoned campsite. They said it was ransacked." Danny paled visibly. "But that's not the worst part. They found two badges covered in blood. They were Kono and Steve's." He paused as Danny's phone rang.

"Detective Williams." He answered. "Yes. When?" Danny scribbled on his notepad. "All right. Get HPD on it, but no one does anything until we get there. That's right. We'll see you there." He hung up the phone and stood up with a start.

"What's going on?" Chin asked as his stomach dropped at the look on Danny's face.

"Rangers just found a body of a man who was executed in the woods. They found his hands bound without a wallet or any other forms of ID. But ranger Oahu says that the witnesses who found the campsite, recognized some fugitives off a wanted poser. They said the men were in the woods and they were fighting over letting 'them' get away." Danny said urgently.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Chin asked his stomach seemed to have reached the floor when he began to piece together the pieces.

"Meet – Max Derrick - wanted for first degree aggravated murder, witness intimidation, aggravated assault on a police office, weapons and drug charges..." Danny indicated to the wall behind the glass on the other side. A wall dedicated to the HPD's recently wanted criminals.

"Frankie Smith – wanted for assault, battery, false imprisonment and kidnapping..."

"Henry Johns – wanted for arson, burglary, murder, rape, kidnapping ..."

"And finally Sang Min – now him we know, Kono's first undercover bust, remember. According to the governor he escaped from prison on Thursday Morning, and no-one saw fit to inform the arresting department."

"The list goes on and on for these guys. Derrick is wanted for the brutal torture and first degree aggravated murder of a female witness who testified against him in a muder trial. He tortured the victim continuously for three days." Chin's heart ran cold.

"I know this guy. That witness was a detective with the HPD. Shit." Chin slammed his fist into the door.

"They're not dead. Now, pull yourself together and lets go get your cousin and my best friend." Danny said with a tone of undeniable defiance. Chin nodded, biting his lip, and blinking furiously, trying to fight the anger that was boiling inside him.

"All right. I want HPD, a tactical unit armed and ready to fly out in fifteen minutes." Chin nodded and went of to call in the orders. Danny strapped on his vest and holstered his gun.

"Let's go."

H-5-0

A/N:

Rights, I don't know if that felt rushed at all, but there it is =] Remember to review; and that I don't own nothing =] Tooodles xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Rather enjoying writing this =] =] Think I'm enjoying reading yoru reviews though so keep them coming! Hope this is alright, and no awful proof-reading fails on my part like last time. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep posting =D

H-5-O

"Detective Williams?" Ranger Oahu said respectively as they shook hands. "I'm Ranger Oahu. We've sent the HPD in to secure the body.

"Thanks, so your the one who spoke to me team?" Danny asked seriously.

"Yes, Sir. I was the first one who spoke to them, when they arrived Friday morning. They seemed fine, the female agent was full of confidence and pride that she had a SEAL with her. After that they set off and that's the last anyone's seen of them." Danny looked at the floor then up at the sky before looking back at the ranger, who's expression looked graver than his. "Detective, these are there badges." He said as gently as possible as he handed over the bloodied badges.

Behind them Chin paled, it felt like he'd been punched in the gut and all the air had been sucked from him. He took Kono's badge, and stroked it gently, it didn't seem like a year since he'd pinned that badge on her chest – and no he was feeling every ounce of regret for assign to let her join 5-O.

"How's the terrain." Chin asked, remembering the disorientating trail from the last time he was here.

"It's very rough, muddy as hell, and the foliage and the trees are really thick. A storm blew through here the other day, but it only lasted an few hours. But my concern right now is that the ransacked campsite was bloodied. IF they're hurt otu there, they could've gotten disorientated and gone astray. Also judging by their campsite, unless they found some extra clothes out there, with these freezing night temperatures and rainfall ..." Ranger Oahu, dwindled off, not wanting to state what he was so obviously thinking.

"They're not dead. McGarett is a trained Navy SEAL, and Kono well she's the toughest rookie I've seen in many year." Danny said, forcing his fists into a clench, hating the fact that this was happening.

"I understand that Detective. But that's not what has me concerned most at the moment. The hikers who found the campsite identified the fugitives. Now I don't know if they were talking about your people when they were arguing. But if it is them there worried about, there in serious trouble.

"Has anyone gone out there yet?" Danny asked gruffly.

"No, sir. We were advised to let you take control over the situation, the only team that went in are securing the crime scene."

"All right, where did the hikers say they overheard the fugitives arguing?" Danny said.

"They were several miles from the trails summit, but if the fugitives are really after your men and they're injured, then you men could be lost anywhere in those woods."

"We have to get them out of there. Look, let's say that Kono and Steve are hurt, okay. Even if that were true we both know that they wouldn't just give up. They'd do whatever they had to, to get out of there alive. That's why I suggest sending people out in teams to search the summit." Chin said, waving his radio in the air, as he indicated the summit and where the trail began.

"You'll have a better chance of finding your people if you search with a helicopter." The ranger said, interrupting.

"I agree, but Chin has a point. I want air units searching in and around the summit, and the rest of us will start on the ground. Remember we want these animals alive. Now, let's go." Danny said seriously. Pointing different tac-teams at different start points.

H-5-O

Sang dragged Steve and Kono through the woods by their hair, until they reached the trail's summit. Kono and Steve were unceremoniously thrown to the floor, before been given a hearty kick in the stomach's for good measure. But Kono was long past having the energy to cry or scream.

"Did you really think that anyone was going to look for you?" Sang spat.

"Just ... shut ... the ... hell up! You can kill us but I swear that our team will hunt you down and kill you like the miserable ... animals you are!" Kono spat, between struggling breaths and battling consciousness. Sang growled furiously, kicking her in the face.

"Well I'll happily let you be the first one to die." Sang cocked his gun and put it to Kono's forehead and she sobbed, her breath catching in her throat. Not wanting to believe that this was finally the day she was going to die.

Suddenly the search lights and a chopper circled overhead.

"Everyone drop your weapons!" The police pilot yelled over the P.A system, before switching to the radio. "Williams you guys better hurry your asses up here. We have a hostage situation at the summit." He relayed urgently, causing Chin's heart to sink in his stomach when he heard the radio call.

"Let's move!" Danny yelled angrily and began the surge forward to the summit.

"You're going to die, 5-O! I'm not going back to prison again! Nobody's going to take me in alive." Sang said furiously as he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through Kono's chest, who fell lifelessly to the floor.

"KONO!" Steve screamed, crying horrified as he saw Kono's lifeless body slowly bleed out.

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" The police pilot yelled over the radio, surging Danny and Chin forward faster than before.

"5-O! Drop your godamn weapons and put your hands on your fucking head, you son of a bitch!" Danny yelled furiously.

At that moment, Sang and Derrick aimed their guns at Steve, and Johns and Smith at Kono's lifeless body.

"Danny, Chin!" Steve yelled, almost with relief.

"Shut the fuck up!" Derrick said furiously as he punched Steve in the face with his free hand. Steve groaned loudly and spit the blood from hi mouth as he began to choke.

"Drop your weapon!" Chin yelled, his eyes flicking from Sang and Derrick, to where Kono lay, a small trickle of blood oozing from her mouth. He gritted his teeth, his finger itching to pull the trigger. "

"Give it up, Sang. There's not a chance in hell that you and your men are walking out of here alive." Danny said, seething. He was trying his best not to look at the state of his friend.

"Danno, just shoot these animals!" Steve yelled, he spat more blood out of his mouth his fists clenched hard.

"Shut up!" Sang seethed furiously putting his finger on the trigger.

"Stop!" Danny yelled, lowering his weapon, Derrick and Sang looked a each other and Sang released the trigger slightly.

"How stupid do I look to you? You don't know anything about me, I'm not like thoe other criminals you deal with. Get of your damn high horse." Sang screamed, waving his gun

"That's where your wrong, Sang. We know all about you and your partners here. But right now, I don't really give a crap about any of them or you. All I give a damn about is my people. You let me have them, and I'll let you go. Go wherever the hell you want, I don't give a crap. You choose. Now let them go." Danny said, finding an anger she never knew existed.

"Danno, don't! Don't let them get away!" Steve yelled, his head was spinning, but he knew that he couldn't let them get away.

"You want them? Well, tell your people to back away right now or he dies too." Sang said angrily.

"All right. Everyone back away." Danny said, seething as they started to slowly back away, giving Sang and his thugs the space they wanted.

Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. How the hell could Steve let these cold-hearted sociopaths get away. Steve knew that if they got away they'd kill everyone in their path, and some that weren't. That was something that he couldn't live with himself for. Hess had done it before, and now Sang threatened to do it again; no innocent person was getting hurt or killed because of him. It was then he felt the knife in his pocket. He cursed himself for forgetting when he could have used it.

"So, what's it gonna be, 5-O? Are you going to bury one or both? Either way, you're not taking us in alive." Derrick yelled his gun shaking against Steve's head.

"Let me get my men otu of here, and you can go to hell for all I care." Danny said angrily, still backing away. Sang laughed manically, sadistically scratching his gun against his temple, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"You're so stupid! Did you actually think that I'd fall for your crap? I'm not going to prison. Say goodbye 5-O." Sang said, replacing his gun against Steve's head.

"NO!" Steve yelled, freeing his knife from his pocket, and flipping it into Sang's upper thigh.

"You son of a bitch!" Derrick cried, jumping back from a screaming Sang, squeezing the trigger twice. One bullet grazed the side of Steve's head, the other narrowly missing his head.

The gunfire erupted almost immediately. Derrick, Smith and Johns collapsed under a hail of bullets. Danny shooting his clip dry. Chin waited for him to finish before sprinting towards Kono.

"Kono, Kono, look at me! Damn it! Answer me!" He cried horrified, his fingers shaking as he fumbled for a pulse.

"Steve!" Danny fell to his knees, horrified at the amount of blood spilling from Steve's neck. He tore his jacket off, trying to slow down the bleeding.

"Da...nny! I'm ... sor...ry! Kil...led... Ko...no!" Steve coughed, barely audible as he choked on his own blood.

"Steve! Steve!" Danny asked, praying that time would just rewind.

"Danny, we need MedEvac now! Kono's not breathing and I can't get a pulse." Chin yelled, his heart pounding ten to the dozen as he started CPR.

"Get me a goddamn MedEVAc chopper now! We're loosing them!" Danny yelled to the surrounding officers.

"Get that chopper here now!" Chin yelled, trying not to loose track of his rhythm, trying not to let the paralysing fear stop him from keeping his cousin alive.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Rights, well think another chapter is due today. This is the most medical stuff I've written about so I'm sure lots of it are wrong, I'm going by the wonders of google, so my apologies if any of its incorrect. Otherwise, I thought I should probably bring our favourite shaved ice man into this chapter, so he makes an appearance. I hope its alright and feel free to criticise =] Also it's my 18th birthday today (getting OLD) so not sure when the next update will be, but the chapter is written! Wow that's a long note, enjoy and REVIEW =D

H-5-O

Steve and Chin continued to struggle with Steve and Kono, until the EMTs arrived with the two MedEvac choppers. Once on the ground Chin and Danny were pushed to one side. They saw tubes and neck braces, before watching their friends being loaded into the chopper as fast as possible. Danny forced his way in with Steve, and Chin with Kono. He clasped her hand, moving backwards and forward as the EMT hooked up monitors and breathing equipment, leaving Chin lost amidst a sea of wires and tubes. He watched as the paramedic tried for several minutes to resuscitate his cousin, to no avail.

"Keep working on her! You can't let her die!" Chin said, trying to stop himself from yelling. The paramedic looked at him, "Sir, we've been trying for fifteen minutes." The paramedic said seriously, his head hanging slightly, as he injected more medication into Kono's IV.

"Keep it up, Frank." The pilot yelled over the sound of the rotors. Frank nodded, he nudged Chin out of the way, as he reached for the defibrillator.

"Back away," Frank warned, preparing the paddles, slapping the pads onto Kono's chest. "All right. Charging 360. Everyone, clear." He said, shocking Kono. "Come on, damn it." Frank repeated the IV and flush, before shocking again. Chin flinched as he saw Kono's body shake uncontrollably.

"Nim, what's our ETA?" Frank yelled urgently to the pilot.

"Alright, listen to me." Frank said turning to Chin, "Just keep talking to her, I'm going to do everything I can. But who knows, it might help." Frank shuffled round in the drawer, measuring out another milligram of Atropine. "If this doesn't get her back..." He muttered to himself. Injecting the medication and flush into the IV, before setting the defib for another run. "Damn it." He said frustrated, as the second shock seemed to have no effect.

"Wait! Nim, I'm getting a faint pulse!" Frank yelled to the pilot, he double checked manually. "Come on, kid. Fight it. You're still needed here. Come on." He whispered, as he gave her a gentle pat on the arm.

"ETA, one minute! We got doctors ready on the ground!" The pilot said loudly. "We're landing first, then the second chopper." Chin felt as if that minute, stretched on forever. He shook himself out of a trance, as the helicopter hit the ground. The door slid open, and several doctors and nurses swarmed, with gurneys and IV's.

"What do we have?" Dr William Chung said urgently, jogging alongside the gurney, as they rushed through the corridors.

"This is Detective Kono Kalakaua, GSW to the chest, shoulder and leg with signs of deep-set infection. Also numerous signs of blunt force trauma."

"How long has she been down? What's her vitals?"

"Down for at least twenty minutes, perhaps more without any vitals. We tried several amps of Epi and Atropine. Kalakaua's core temp is 106 degrees. Pulse is 45, BP's 50/45, GCS times three." Frank said, also jogging alongside the gurney.

"All right. I want a full body scan, complete blood panelling and get me six units of O-Neg. She needs to be prep her for surgery now. Let's move." Dr Chung said urgently, dropping back to check on the next patient that was being pushed through, less than a minute behind.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Sustained GSW's to the carotid and both right a left biceps. His temp is 104, Pulse 190, BP's 60/40, GCS times three." Dr Chung, rattled off orders, sprinting ahead to the OR, his heart pounding with adrenaline, as he thought about the job he had to do.

H-5-O

Danny and Chin had fought to stay with Steve and Kono, but security had had to be called to escort them outside. So, there they waited, pacing the room as the other visitors looked nervously at the blood that now soaked their hands and clothing – the blood of their friends.

The door swung open and Kamekona came hurrying in. "Chin?" he asked, his face full of confusion.

Chin looked at him, forgetting about the call he'd made not half an hour ago.

"What happened? Where's Kono and Steve?"

"They're both in surgery. Bastard shot them to hell." Danny growled, trying to keep his cool. Kamekona hung his head; flopping into a seat or two. Chin, placed a hand on his shoulder, in both comfort and a need to keep himself upright.

Danny was about to say something when a nurse came walking toward them.

"Excuse me. Are you here for Detective Kalakaua and Commander McGarrett?" The nurse asked quietly.

"Are they okay?" Chin swallowed a lump in his throat. He'd never been an emotional man, but this was something he'd never thought he'd find himself faced with.

"I'm Nurse Finn and I was one of the nurses that treated your people when they came in. All I can tell you for now is that there being prepped for surgery and there's nothing else you can do for the moment, except wait. I'm sorry I can't offer you more. But I can offer a shower and some clean scrubs to change into.

"Thank you." Danny said kindly, sighing heavily.

"If you want to follow me and I can take you there." Nurse Finn, waving a hand as they followed her; leaving Kamekona sitting looking lost in the waiting room.

As he waited, Nurse Finn showed Danny and Chin to the doctor's locker room where they showered and changed into scrubs. They bunged their bloodied clothing into a bag; sure they'd be using it for evidence at some point. A doctor caught them as they left the room. "I'm assuming you're here for McGarrett and Kalakaua?" The doctor asked, fiddling with her face mask. Chin just stared at her scrubs, his stomach turning at the amount of blood on her surgical scrubs.

"What's going on? What happened? How are they doing?" Danny asked, his heart felt like it had skipped several beats. It had barely been half an hour since they'd been prepped for surgery; something must have gone wrong.

"Please calm down sir. My name is Joan and I'm working with the doctors that are treating your friends."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, repeating the same question over and over in his head. He glanced at Chin, who was rubbing his hands together, fear evident in his face.

"The head surgeon sent me out here because the amount of blood your friends have lost is considerable. I need to know if any of you have the O-Neg blood type. Or AB Positive? If you are –" She never got to finish her sentence before Chin cut her off.

"You don't have to finish. Look, Kono's my cousin, we're both O-Neg, show me where I need to go." Chin took a step forward, glad to finally have some use.

"I'll give too, I don't know what blood type I am, never found a reason to find out. But I'll do anything I can."

"All right. But we have to hurry; follow me" Joan said, setting off at a pace just short of a jog. Eight hours later and still feeling slightly woozy, Chin, Danny and Kamekona sat restlessly in the waiting room; when the two surgeons came walking into the waiting room. Danny snapped to his feet, with Chin closely behind, the entire waiting room became eerily quiet.

"We're looking for Danny Williams and Chin Kelly?" The doctors asked standing in the doorway. Danny and Chin walked up and shook their hands.

"Williams and Kelly. How are they doing?" Danny asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hello, I'm Dr Chung, and this is my colleague Dr Oxen, we've been treating Mr McGarrett and Miss Kalakaua.

"Are they okay?" Chin asked, clenching his fists; trying to stop himself crying.

"Maybe It'd be best if ..." Dr Chung said, trying to steer Danny and Chin towards a seat.

"I'm going to stand thanks." Danny said gruffly, changing his stance once again.

"Very well then Detective. As for Miss Kalakaua, she received extensive internal bleeding which we have managed to control. She has six broken ribs, a ruptured spleen – which has since been removed. Two breaks to her cheekbone and hypothermia. What is the most concerning however is that the gunshot wound to her thigh is very infected, she's on massive doses of antibiotics that should hopefully curb the worst; however the fate of her leg does depend on how determined she is to fight the infection. She's currently on a ventilator as her right lung had collapsed, and she is currently unable to breathe independently."

Chin sank into a chair, his head in his hands – refusing to believe that any of these things we're happening to his cousin.

"Mr McGarrett ..." The doctor took a breath before continuing. "He's got several broken ribs, and the wounds on his arms are borderline infected, again he's on antibiotics to fight the infection as best as possible. We were able to control the bleeding in his neck by taking some of the artery from his leg and fixing the tear; but he lost a lot of blood, and is likely to be unconscious for several days as his body recuperates."

Chin could only manage one word before his voice threatened to break. "Survival?"

Doctor Chung, sat down beside him.

"Miss Kalakaua, has very extensive injuries, she was unconscious and without a pulse for over twenty minutes, if I'm honest it's quite a miracle she made it through surgery. I'm lead to believe that CPR and other oxygen aiding measures were taken, which is a positive sign – But it is also quite likely that when she was without oxygen, she received moderate to severe brain damage." Chin clenched his fists, wanting to punch whatever he could get his hands on. It was his fault she was like this; if he hadn't suggested her to 5-O, she wouldn't be here.

"Look, we're not saying that she'll never going to regain consciousness. She could make it through this. But the next twenty-four hours are crucial. In the meantime, you should go home because they can't have visitors in the ICU.

"We're not going anywhere." Kamekona spoke for the first time. He struggled to his feet, and stood beside Danny.

"IF you want to wait around, the chapel is open twenty-four hours and everyone is free to go there. In the meantime, we're going to be monitoring McGarretts and Kalakaua's conditions, we'll keep you as informed as possible. Excuse us." Dr Chung said as he stood up and exited the room with Dr Oxen.

"You should probably think about going home Kamekona. You've got to worry about your stall." Danny said, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. Kono's like my little sister, I've known her for as long as I've ran that stand. And well Navy's not too bad a guy either. I'm not going anywhere unless I'm trying to squeeze into a pew in that chapel."

H-5-O

Again medical jumbo isn't my niche, I'm more of a history/politics geek! So feel free to correct as necessary =] xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay Smokay; Updating this sooner than I thought, but I've had some really nice reviews, so I'm in a good mood, It's only a short chapter, but I hope its okay! Enjoy and review ... might give the next chapter sooner than expected! =]

H-5-O

Kamekona patted them on the shoulder as he headed toward the chapel. Danny sat in the chair beside Chin, he couldn't believe what was happening, Danny gave Chin's arm a squeeze, before resting his head in his hands.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." Chin said through gritted teeth, fresh tears threatening to flow.

"Chin, don't do this. This wasn't your fault." Danny said, he didn't know what to do next. What to say to make everything better again.

"Danny come on. I should've gone looking for them the moment they didn't show up for work on Monday morning. But instead, I sat on my ass. Letting them get beaten and shot – They could die Danny." He walked out of the waiting room, blood pounding in his ears, tears fighting there way down his face. Danny sat motionless in the waiting room, not knowing where to look for him, or whether finding him would only anger him further.

H-5-O

Chin was standing outside a ward, two floors up, waiting to see the bastard who had hurt his cousin.

"Chin, I know what they did to Kono, but you have to let justice handle this guy." Officer Deek, a long-time friend, one of the few in HPD that would still talk to him. Deek's was stood guarding the door to Sang's room.

"I'm not going t kill him, Deek. I just want to talk to him before I go downstairs to be with my family." Chin said seriously as he glared through the window where Sang lay sleeping.

"You've got two minutes, Chin, before the doctors come in to check on him."

"I only need one."

As soon as he entered Sang's room, he flicked off the monitors, Steve himself had taught Chin the art of improvisation interrogation. Once he knew the alarms weren't going to go off, he grabbed Sang's ankle from the end of the bed. He woke up, and stared groggily at Chin.

"Don't say a word you piece of crap. You're going to pay for what you did to them. I'm going to make sure that you get yours in prison, and theres not a damn thing you can do about it." For good measure Chin gave him a good hard slap on his injured leg.

Suddenly, an urgent tap on the window, made his head snap round.

"Chin, move it now." Deeks whispered urgently as he stuck his head thorugh the door.

"No matter what you say, you're going away forever, and you'll burn in hell after that." Chin flicked on the monitors and slipped out the room, nodding a quick thanks to Deeks.

"Can I help you?" A doctor asked when Chin knocked into him further down the corridor.

"I was just checking on the suspect. He shot and tortured my friend and cousin,"

"I'm sorry about that sir, I truly am and I hope they make it. As for the suspect, his injuries aren't life-threatening and he'll be released in two or three days. So you'll be able to take him soon after." The doctor added.

"Good to know. Thanks for your time." Chin said, excusing himself quickly and headed toward the elevator.

When he re-entered the waiting room fifteen minutes later, he found Danny sleeping in his chair, his head lolling backward. He touched his shoulder gently to wake him. He snorted himself awake, and looked round wildly.

"Chill brah, it's me."

"Chin? You scared the shit out of me. Where the hell have you been?" Danny said gruffly, sleep still thick in his voice.

"I'm sorry about storming out of here like that. I just had to get away." Chin said with a frustrated sigh.

"Where did you go?" Danny asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"Paid a visit to Sang."

"Chin..." Danny whispered."

"Chill. I didn't kill the bastard – as much as I wanted to. I just has a little talk with him and made sure he knew how much he was going to regret everything he's ever done. Are the rest of them in the hospital?" Chin added as an afterthought.

"On Ice, in the morgue. Never miss a mark." Danny said with a wry smile.

"Well, Sang's going to be there soon enough." Danny frowned at Chin.

"What do you mean?"

"You know about Kono's older brother right?" Danny shook his head.

"He's doing time, for theft, vandalism, joyriding...mostly petty stuff, but he had his strikes. Pretty much been written off in the family; seems to happen a lot." Chin laughed ironically. "They wrote off Keha, the moment he was arrested. Me when I was framed, and Kono when she stood by me. On this island it's hard to avoid family, but ours certainly do a good job. Kono and Keha were always close, so I dread to think what Keha's going to do to Sang when he's put inside."

Danny nodded, understanding what Chin was saying. Sang wouldn't last long at all, when Keha found out about what he'd done to his baby sister. Chin sighed, thinking about Keha, and how none of the family had shown, despite phoning as many as would answer.

"I can't take it Danny, I've gotta see her. She's more my kid sister, than my cousin. And to think that she's all alone in there." Chin rubbed his temples anxiously.

"Chin?" Danny stepped aside, when the officer walked into the waiting room. "Here. Figured you were probably pretty hungry." Officer Deeks handed over a brown paper bag. "You can't look after them if you aren't well yourself." He smiled a little, as Chin took the bag of food.

"Thanks Owen." Chin said, with the briefest of smiles.

"Has there been any change?" Deeks asked, as Chin tossed Danny a wrap from the bag.

"Not yet, they won't let us see them." Chin said.

All of a sudden, there was a page over the speaker system that nearly made them sick to their stomachs.

"Dr William Chung. Dr William Chung treating Kono Kalakaua, please report to the ICU immediately. Dr Chung to the ICU immediately." A nurse relayed the message twice through the speaker system.

Chin dropped the bag he was holding, and Danny threw his half eaten wrap into the bin.

"Code Blue in ICU. Code Blue in ICU." The nurse said. 

Chin, pushed his way out of the waiting room, with Danny hot on his tail.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello you wonderful wonderful people! Loving every review you're sending my way, so keep it up and I'll keep updating every day – I'm nearly finished the main chunk of the story (Just finished Chapter 12), so I'm thinking of doing some one-shots after, because I'm enjoying it too much! Either way keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!

They stood at the door to ICU – not having a keycard to get in. Danny squinted through the small windows at the flurry of doctors and nurses, running in and out of a room with crash carts and armfuls of equipment. Danny angrily banged on the doors, hoping to get some attention from the people inside.

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were still standing at the doors desperate for information. Finally Dr. Chung swung through the door as Chin and Danny dodged out of the way.

"Doc, what's going on?" Danny asked, he looked over his shoulder at where Chin stood, looking paralyzed.

"Please follow me. There is some things we need to discuss." Dr Chung said, standing aside to talk to both of them, he motioned for them to follow him down the corridor. He held the door open to a private room where Chin and Danny took a seat.

"Now tell us." Danny said, trying to brace himself for whatever came next.

"I'm sorry to inform you, that Miss Kalakaua ... Miss Kalakaua went into cardiac arrest." Dr Chung explained as gently as he could; but Chin just let out a low moan, trying to stay composed.

"Is she?" He asked, he tried to say more but found the words were lost in his throat.

"No, Miss Kalakaua isn't dead. We were able to bring her back, but she's running an incredibly high fever and we had to put her in a cooling blanket and a cap to try and bring it down. Now... I know this is going to be very hard to hear. But Miss Kalakaua's chances of survival, especially after this recent blow are increasingly slim. I spoke with my other colleagues and we agree that it is very possible, that Miss Kalakaua ... won't make it to tomorrow." Dr Chung said, struggling to maintain eye contact with both Danny and Chin. Chin covered his face. His shoulders shaking with silent tears.

"Are we allowed to see her? Please." Danny asked, placing a calming hand on Chin's back. His own fist was clenched, angry that this was happening, angry that he couldn't storm in there and make everything okay.

"Given the situation, and that you Mr Kelly are indeed family. I'll give special authorization to allow you both to see her. But you'll only have ten minutes." Dr Chung explained gently.

"What about Steve? How is he?" Danny asked, trying to find some good news in the situation.

"Mr McGarrett is still in critical condition and there isn't any marked change in his condition."

"Can we see him?"

"It's not our policy to allow visitors, at the moment he is heavily sedated, and should be left to rest. We can inform you of his condition. But for now he needs rest."

Danny winced. He wanted to see him badly, he'd have to sneak off later.

"I have to go, but I'll send a nurse in to get you both." Dr Chung excused himself. Danny turned to Chin.

"Who you after?"

"I have to tell Keha." He said softly.

"Go see Kono first, then take a trip to the prison, this is something he should hear face to face."

H-5-O

Chin, dressed in the protective gear he'd been give, walked slowly into Kono's room. When he saw her, he let out a small sob, pulling over a small chair that had been discarded in the corner. He took a hold of Kono's cold hand, he carefully ran his thumb over the smooth skin. He sobbed as he held tightly onto her hand, seeing Kono in bed with tubes, needles, wires and weird machines covering every part of her small, frail body.

"What do you think you're doing here, cuz? Hmm? You're not going to leave me, or us. You have to wake up Kono. We're your family, your like the baby sister, you are without a doubt, more like my baby sister than my cousin. I'm going to be here til you decide to get your lazy ass out of bed."

"SO you see? You can't go, you can't go anywhere. You've got to show us all that you can fight this okay. Like that dude you decked the first day of 5-O." He chuckled softly.

"Wake up cuz. You can't let those animals win. You've got your whole life ahead of you. You've not come all this way, through the Academy despite them hating you're whole family, to quit. You're not a quitter and never will be. So you're gonna get over this, and walk out of this place with your board 100 per cent ready to go." Chin squeezed her hand harder still, he jumped when the monitor behind him started to speed up a little faster.

"Shh. Shh. I know that you're scared, cuz. But you're safe now. You're here at the hospital, with _your family_ and I swear on my life that we're gong to take care of you. No-one will ever hurt you ever again. I promise. But you have to wake up first." He rested his head on her hand. He couldn't talk anymore, he just sat motionless until the nurse came to take him away again.

He was wordless when he passed Danny who was waiting outside. Danny nodded in acknowledgement as Chin walked out of the ICU,

H-5-O

Danny, dressed in his protective gear, looked over his shoulders, glad to find the nurses all occupied. He slid into Steve's room. His stomach plummeting, when he saw the wires, and the bruising, not to mention the thick wad of bandages wrapped around his neck. He sat beside the bed, resting his hands on his knees, not knowing what to do with himself.

"I can't believe this is happening." He breathed, "Look I know that I'm a hard ass with you, but that doesn't mean you're not my best friend Steve. You drive like a loon, but you're still my family. Heck Grace is starting to call you Uncle Steve. That's why you've got to get through this, you're not going to leave her before you take her out for that shaved ice you promised her. Plus we all know that you like us too much to leave us high and dry, and there's all those hot nurses out there just waiting to take care of you. And I'm sure you wanna be awake for those elusive bed baths." Danny laughed, when he saw the spike in the heart monitor.

"Yeah I thought you'd enjoy that thought, sailor boy. But you can't enjoy their company until you wake up. So hurry up and wake your ass up – lazy." Danny laughed slightly, vowing to never let Steve forget the nurses he was missing out on. Because he knew, he knew he'd wake up. There was no room in his heart for him not too.

H-5-O

Chin arrived at the prison and talked with the prison's warden. He did his best to explain the situation with Kono, and how she wasn't expeed to live thorugh the night. He handed over the paperwork that showing that Keha and Kono were siblings as well as the file that Dr Chung had given him when he'd left the ICU. The warden had sent down a guard to wake up Keha and bring him to the visiting room.

Chin stood up when he entered the room, his orange jumpsuit, hanging from his small frame.

"Cuz? What are you doing here?" Keha asked confused as he gave Chin a hug.

"Keha, sit down. We have to talk." Chin said quietly as they sat down, but his voice was starting to break.

"What's going on cuz? It's 6 in the morning, and I don't think prisons do a 24 hour drop in service." His voice was calm, but his eyes were scared.

"I came to get you Keha." Chin said softly as his voice broke, and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Kono? Tell me its not Kono." His face dropped, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"I'm sorry Keha. I really am. She went hiking with Steve this weekend, and they ran into some wanted suspects on the ridge. They were both shot to hell and there at the hospital. I came here because Kono went into cardiac arrest. They got her back, but she has a really high fever, some of her wounds were infected, and the ..." he stopped, his voice catching in his throat "... the doctors are saying that ... that she won't make it through." Chin put his head in his hands, as Keha stood up, his fists clenched, his face red, and tears streaming down his face.

"Keha...Keha. I know that this is hard as hell but we can't give up on her now. She needs us, okay. Look, we both know she's had her fair share of fights on her hand. But she's never given up before and she's sure as hell is not going to give up on us now."

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell hurt my baby sister." Keha cried furiously.

"There were four guys. Three are dead and the main guy is still alive, waiting for transport to prison. We can discuss that later, but right now, we have to get you out of here and go to the hospital. You can see Kono for only five minutes." Chin said signalling to the guards.

"We're ready to go. He's not a flight risk. Just cuff his hands on the front." Chin said, motioning for the officers to lead them out of the prison

H-5-O

Danny was sat back in the waiting room when Chin reappeared, with two prison officers and who he assumed was Keha. He recognised the man from the photos in Kono's office.

"This is Keha Kalakaua. Keha this is Danny Williams." Chin walked over to the nurse who was standing in the corridor filling out a chart. Danny shook his hand.

"Good to meet you, wish it was under better circumstances." Keha said quietly, Danny wondered whether he was always this shy, or whether it was fear that had made him retreat inside himself.

"Keha, this nurse'll take you down." Chin pointed towards the nurse in the corridor who was waiting for them. Keha shuffled out of the room, his head held low. Chin followed him and the officers out, Keha wanted to be left alone with Kono, but the officers refused to leave him alone.

"He's not a flight risk, just let him be with his sisters, stand outside the door but give them some privacy." Chin was adamant that Keha would get the time with his sister, if it was the last thing he did.

"Fine, but the door stays open, and he stays shackled." The officer said, and he stood aside as the nurse helped him into the protective gear before he was immediately cuffed again.

Keha entered Kono's room fully clothed in protective gear and he immediately started to cry, he took a careful hold of Kono's hand, and rested his head on her hand, much the same way Chin had earlier. He sat crying for more than a minute.

"Hey, sis. You have to wake up. You can't give up now. You've never given up on anything in your whole life. When you busted your knee, you picked yourself straight back up. When the old man would beat the crap out of us before Uncle got us out; you always looked after yourself sis. So wake up, get the hell out of this bed, so you can kick this bastards arse. You can't let them get away with this Kono." Keha sobbed, out of anger and fear, he jumped up out of his seat when the monitors behind him began beeping erratically as Dr Chung ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Keha cried fearfully, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, as Dr Chung checked her vitals. He shuffled round to the edge of the bed and watched as the doctor injected something into his IV which slowed the beeping down.

"Sir you need to calm down or I'll have to have you removed." Dr Chung said sternly. "Look, right now her heart is very weak and unstable and I'm trying to prevent her from arresting again. So I gave her some medication that's going to make her more comfortable. But I'm very sorry, as I explained to Mr Kelly earlier her chances of survival are very small." Dr Chung picked up the empty vial and syringe and left to dispose of them.

As soon as Dr Chung left the room, Keha slumped back into the chair again. His blood boiled at the thought of the people that did this to his little sister. "Damn it Kono, you have to wake up. We need you so much – your friends, me. We love you so much. Look, I promise you that I'm going to find out who hurt you, and I'm going to make them pay. I swear on my life. But you have to wake up little sister. Please, wake up." He brushed her hair out of her face, crying onto her hand for the rest of the time he had with her.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. But I'm gong to have to ask you to leave. Time is up." The nurse said timidly, giving Keha a sympathetic glance. "Come on." She said carefully, easing him out of the room and back to the waiting room, where Chin was back sitting with Danny.

"Where's the guards gone?" Keha said glancing round the waiting room and the corridor.

"I spoke to the governor. You're only in prison on accounts of vandalism of public property; the governor's released you into my care, until the situation is resolved." Danny cringed at the wording. Kono was not a situation, and he couldn't bring himself to think of the resolution. Keha shook his hand.

"Thank you Danny, thank you." Keha let Danny take of his ankle cuffs, and sat down beside them; mumbling a quiet prayer.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Rights =] Here's today's chapter! Glad some of you liked the addition of Keha – seemed like the right thing to do; But anyhow! All your reviews are amazing and make me smile sooo much! So keep them coming and I'll keep posting; might write an epilogue if we hit a hundred after the 12th chapter!

It had been nearly a day since Steve and Kono had been through surgery, and Chin, Danny and Keha were allowing themselves room to breathe, room to hope. Keha was pacing the waiting room, following the same tracks that Danny had just a day earlier. Danny was stood in the corridor watching the commotion in the ICU. Monitors were buzzing and alarms ringing. Danny waved frantically to the two cousins who bundled out into the corridor, seeing the doctors running around made Chin feel physically sick. He'd been waiting for this moment, dreading it with all his heart.

Keha was stood with his nose up against the glass, trying to see every detail, piece together the puzzle, hoping to god that his little sister was still alive. After another fifteen minutes he saw Doctor Chung walking toward the door. He turned and helped Chin who was slumped looking pale against the wall.

"Gentlemen, I know this is a very trying time for you all."

"What's going on?" Keha asked, his hands crossed anxiously across his chest.

"Mr McGarrett has woken up. His heart monitors spiked dangerously, but he's awake. He's going to be okay." Danny cried, trying to refrain from laughing happily to himself. Chin gave Danny a hug, slapping him friendly on the back. Chin was glad there was something bright out there in the sea of sadness.

"He needs a while to adjust, he's still in a dark place in his head."

"Is he going to be okay? Any permanent damage?" Danny asked, allowing himself a small breath to calm himself.

"We don't know if there's been any permanent damage, as there's still a lot of tests to be run. I can allow one visitor, every half an hour, we don't want to overwhelm him." Chin took a step back and allowed Danny to follow the Doctor back through the doors. He looked through the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kono but to no avail. He turned back to see Keha rubbing his eyes, whether through tears or tiredness Chin gave him a hug, using each other for support.

H-5-O

"McGarrett, what were you thinking," Danny said, when he finally sat down beside Steve. Steve gave a weak thumbs up, and a smile. He couldn't move his neck due to the bandages, but his eyes strained sideways to see him.

"Guess...you pulled ... something out the hat ..." Steve breathed quietly, Danny straining his ears to hear him over the machines.

"Something like that." Danny smiled, patting Steve on the hand. "Unfortunately your tatt's ruined." Steve's eyes opened wider, his smile faultering.

"Dragon..?" He peered down at his right arm.

"Mmm hmm, doc's said the bullet went straight through it." Steve's eyes glazed over, before he struggled to look at Danny, as if something had finally clicked in his mind.

"Kono?" Steve, struggled to sit upright, his wires snagging dangerously as he pulled forwards.

"Steve, Steve. Chill. They'll kick me out if you get too agitated." Danny rested a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the bed.

"Alright..." He gasped, struggling to catch his breath. "..Just tell me, is she dead." Steve asked, bracing himself.

"She's hanging in there. Barely but she is – all down to you I'm sure." Danny sighed, casting his eyes to the wall in front of him, knowing that his friend was barely hanging in there.

"How bad?" Steve asked, twitching his nose trying to shift the NG tube into a more comfortable position. His eyes were welling up, his brow creased with the effort of trying not to cry.

"Massive infection in her leg; its causing her to have a massive fever, few broken ribs, broken cheek bones. There worried she might not wake up, lack of oxygen." Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Wishing he could rid himself of the image of Kono in that bed.

"Shit." Steve whispered, his voice cracking, a solitary tear sliding down his face. "I tried Danno." Danny clasped his hand tightly, wanting to make everything right again.

H-5-O

Danny left Steve in his room as he dropped back off into a fitful sleep, and walked back into the waiting room, a slight weight off his shoulders, unfortunately he couldn't think clearly until he knew Kono would make it through. Chin and Keha were deep in conversation, both looking as tired and desperate as the other. Chin's head snapped round to look at him.

"Boss okay?" Chin asked, standing stiffly to his feet.

"He'll be okay, he looks pretty beat up, but the doc said they could move him down to the general surgery ward in a few hours, once they've done their tests." Chin allowed himself a smile walking over and giving Danny a slap on the back, glad that his boss was going to make it through this. But despite himself, he still couldn't stop himself feeling resentful that Steve was going to make it through when he wasn't sure his cousin was ever going to smile at him again. There family was still in pieces, and it felt like they were tumbling down a cliff.

H-5-O

It had been over a week, when Steve was finally free to leave the confines of his bed. Danny had brought him some joggers and tees from home so he could move with dignity. But he was proving to be quite the pain in the ass, frustrated at having both arms in a sling, and a neck bandaged to hell. But he was moving, slowly but surely. And he had not stopped asking about Kono.

Chin was sat in Steve's room, it was small but private with a few flowers and cards dotted about, but it proved to be much more comfortable than the waiting room. Keha had been staying in the on-call room with Chin, not being allowed out of his sight; the governor had dictated that Keha only had another day before he would be returned to prison to see out the end of his sentence.

"Any word on Kono today?" Steve asked, using his legs to push himself into an upright position. He'd spent hours harassing the doctors and nurses to no avail, instead he'd been tapping Chin as his source of constant information.

"No change, she's still not breathing on her own, but there has been some positive brain activity, her leg is still looking pretty grim." Chin said, checking his watch, he still had another half an hour to kill before he could go and see her. Steve moaned with frustration as he shifted in bed, trying to swing his legs over to the side to stand up.

"Where you going brah? You're not allowed up yet." Chin said, springing to his feet.

"I gotta see her. I can't sit around and wait." Steve nudged the door open with his foot, using his shoulder to edge his way out. Chin scurried along behind. Keha sat in the corner of the room, his brow knitted together in confusion.

"Helen, I need to go see my friend. You can help me or I can make it up there myself." A nurse who'd grown quite fond of Steve over the past few days, swung a wheelchair round for him to sit in.

"Thanks Helen, you're a doll." Steve said quickly, Helen blushed and let Chin take over pushing the chair.

"Your nuts brah; Chung's going to say the same thing as he does everday; you're both not well enough."Keha nodded in agreement, as he trailed behind them.

"Keep wearing him down, he'll give up eventually." Steve sighed, shifting his arms into a more comfortable position, he was frustrated with himself that he hadn't forced himself through to see Kono, but today was his day; he was sure of it.

By the time they reached the ICU, several nurses were coming out, shift change; Steve thought to himself, he kicked his foot out to stop the door closing, wincing slightly as it jarred his foot. It was Dr Oxen who was stood at the nurses station, flipping through a chart.

"Mr McGarrett, we were wondering when you'd show up again."

"A Navy man's always reliable. You could set your watch by him." Chin said with a slight smile. "Look doc, he's been getting himself worked up again if you could give him even five minutes." Dr Oxen looked across the room toward Kono's room, he sighed and flipped the chart shut.

"Look, I can give you five minutes, ten max." He sighed, standing aside to let Chin push him into Kono's room. Chin deposited him beside the chair, and left to give them some privacy.

Steve gulped when he saw Kono lying in the bed, the pale white bed sheets making her look impossibly small and fragile. He hung his head, and scooched his chair forward, trying to move his sling to take a hold of her hand. He cried softly, finally allowing the frustration that had been building up inside him to be released.

He sat there crying softly, until he felt a movement in his hands. Steve frowned he could have sworn that he felt Kono's fingers moving. But that was impossible, she'd been fighting what seemed like a loosing battle for nearly 2 weeks. He felt the same pressure again, but slightly strong this time. He looked up and saw that Kono's eyes were flicking slightly

"Oh, my god! Kono?" Steve cried, rubbing his eyes on his shoulders smiling from ear to ear, gripping her hand as tightly as he could, when he saw a small tear escape her eye.

As Kono lay in bed, all the memories of what happened came hurtling back to her, like a raging firestorm. She remembered everything and began panicking, especially when she thought of Steve. Where was he? Was he dead? Was he alive? She couldn't bring her eyes to focus on the person gripping her hand so tightly. The last thing she could remember was seeing him with a gun to his head. She thought of Sang, her eyes widening in horror, as she began struggling, trying to escape the horror in her head.

As she panicked, all the monitors in the room began shrilling violently, Steve catching a glimpse of the raw fear in her eyes before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. But he was swept away as a flurry of nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"You need to leave Mr McGarrett." Dr Oxen said urgently, as he began preparing a syringe.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving her alone! She's scared out of her mind! Look at her." Steve yelled trying to force his arms out of his slings.

"Kono, Kono, calm down." He cried, but she was still struggling in her bed, her eyes flickering uncontrollably. "They can't hurt you anymore Kono." Those were the last words he cried before he was wheeled out of the room and back to the corridor. He watched terrified as they rushed her out of the room and down the corridor.

"Steve, Steve?" Chin came rushing over, Keha hot on his tail. "What happened; where are they taking her."

"I don't know, she woke up and started struggling then her heart started going all over the place."

They remained in the corridor, Keha clenching and unclenching his fist. None of the nurses dared to move them, seeing the frustration and fear on their faces. It had been an hour of panic when Chin saw Danny hammering on the door to the ICU. Keha smacked the release button and Danny stumbled in.

"News?" He gasped, having obviously ran from his car.

"She's awake." Danny smiled, but frowned when he saw the concern on all their faces.

"Why is that a bad thing."

"They took her away. Her heart went crazy, and she was struggling; and they just whisked her away." Steve said, rubbing his hands together. Danny rested his head against the wall; wishing that for once things could be simple.

Still they stood, refusing to move from outside her room until they heard what had happened. Four hours passed before Dr Oxen reappeared; he was shocked to find them all still sat there, 7 hours.

"What's happened." Steve said immediately. Wishing he had the strength to stand up and look him directly in the eye.

"Well there is some good news and some bad news..." He paused, clapping his hands together, "Good news is that, Miss Kalakaua is now conscious, not fully, and won't be for some time, but her reactions to the tests so far have been good, her short term memory seems to have taken a bit of a knock, but this could still improve with time. She's currently undergoing more tests, and has just had another blood transfusion, as she tore the majority of her stitches when she woke. Her leg is still a concern though, although we removed quite a significant proportion of the thigh bone, which was replaced with an artificial compound, that should heal nicely, although if our suspicions are correct it may have spread to her knee joint, which I believe had already sustained some severe soft-tissue damage prior to this event, but if the antibiotics fail to tackle the infection it will also have to be replaced."

"Can she still... will she still be able to be a ..." Steve asked, his words dying in his throat.

Dr Oxen sighed, and placed his glasses on the top of his head. "There have been a number of success stories, where officers have returned to the line of duty after knee-replacement and significant bone trauma. It all depends on how determined Miss Kalakaua is. Months, if not up to a year of severe physiotherapy before she can walk or even run unaided." Chin sighed, he didn't think Kono could handle not being a cop anymore; she'd found her place in 5-O even after she'd had her dreams shattered once before.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Welcomes back! I'm hoping this is alright, was one of my favourite chapters to write not sure why! But I'm going to Normandy on Monday night (Nice geeky history trip =D) So might be a bit of a delay... Unless I'm feeling really nice! =p Enjoy!

They retreated back to Steve's room, his neck was sore, and his arms were irritating him to no end, but all he wanted to do was run up those stairs and sit beside Kono's bed. He promised he'd never leave her, yet there she was being prodded and poked by what must seem like a million different strangers. The door swung open, and he snapped his neck round, cursing loudly to himself as he winced at the pain in his neck.

"Mr McGarrett," The nurse said urgently as she entered the room. "Look, this isn't our policy but Dr. Oxen is asking for you. We're trying to move Miss Kalakaua down to radiology but she's in a complete panic. Dr Oxen said to see if you can calm her down. Otherwise, for her own safety, he's going to have to put her into an induced coma to prevent the fresh stitches from tearing again. She's still in a critical condition." Nurse Helen blurted urgently. Chin was standing completely straight, and Danny was already helping a frantic Steve back into the wheelchair that had been abandoned at the side of his bed. Helen quickly took the wheelchair from the room, leaving Keha, Chin and Danny standing there in complete shock.

As soon as Steve saw Kono, his heart sunk to the floor. Kono's eyes were wide, but glazed with terror, tears were streaming down her face as she struggled, with surprising force against the staff, trying to remove the ET tube and all the tubes and wires that were invading her body, causing her so much pain.

"Kid! Kono, calm down please, and look at me! I said look at me!" Steve said, stretching his arm as far as he could toward her. Kono's face was crumpled with pain, as her the pain flashed through her body. "Damn it. Kono, look at me, you need to calm down otherwise there gonna stick you in a coma and we won't get to see those beautiful eyes for a long time to come." Steve soothed as best he could. Kono's struggles turned into a violent shake as she tried to calm herself down. "There we go." He smiled, squeezing her hand as best he could, he wanted to wipe away the tears, tell her everything was okay.

"Shhh. Listen to me, okay. I know how bad you're hurting right now, but the doc still has some more tests to run before you can have anything for the pain. The sooner you calm down, the sooner you can have the happy drugs. Keha won't be impressed if he doesn't get to see you today, because you're unconscious." Kono's eyes widened as much as the swelling would allow. Steve smiled.

"He's on release, just for you okay. So you need to calm down first." Kono raised a shaky hand to her mouth, feeling the tube.

"I know, I know. But if you want that tube out, you need to stay calm so the docs can work their magic, see if they can't get you off of it." Kono seemed to loose the fight inside her, the adrenaline drained from her body, and her limbs felt heavy, her eyelids weighted like lead. A noise caught in her throat as the nurses made way to move her.

"Shhh." He rubbed his thumb over her hand, trying to sooth her as best he could. "Doc, she's in so much pain right now, how long is she going to have to wait before you can give her something. Steve said, straining his neck to look at the doctor.

"I'm sorry I know you're in pain right now, but I need you to hold on for a little while. If the tests show we controlled the last of the internal bleeding, I can give you the medication then." Dr Oxen said, patting her good leg kindly. "Mr McGarrett I'm going to have to ask you to step out now." He said, with a wry look at Steve; Kono gripped his hand hard, determined not to let him go.

"What did I say, Kid? You need to relax or you're going to go back to sleep." Steve said with a hint of pity, she gave him the best glare she could, before her eyes glazed over again. "Nobody's going to hurt you." Steve said quietly, he noticed her finger pointing at the pen resting on the end of the bed.

"You want to write?" He asked his eyes boring into hers. She couldn't find the energy to move her head, but she pleaded with her eyes. Steve looked at Dr Oxen, who shrugged and handed over a pen and held out the chart he was holding.

"You ok?" She struggled to write with her hand, it was limp and shaky, but Steve almost cried with laughter when he saw what she was writing

"Kono." He shook his head in disbelief. "Kono, I'm fine. Bit of asprin and I'm right as rain." She frowned, almost not believing the words he was saying.

"Take out..." She wrote; her hand shaking more violently than before. "Can't ... breathe." She scrawled, the pen sliding further down the page.

"I know that the tube is uncomfortable, but it's helping you breathe even though you think you can't. Your lungs are still incapable of inflating themselves. If you can stay calm for the next hour for us, I can make sure your visitors are allowed in to see you." Dr Oxen said with soothing voice. Steve sank in his chair, when Kono let go of his hand, she looked at him, and he could almost see relief under the pain.

"See you in a bit Kono. We'll be waiting." He said, sagging in his seat as he watched her being wheeled away. He allowed himself to be wheeled back to his room without protest. His spirit torn between, elation and depression. He hated to see her in so much pain and confusion.

"She okay?" Chin said, pouncing to his feet the moment he saw the door open.

"She's awake, but she's hurting, she's really hurting. They're going to let us see her in the next few hours." Steve said with a heavy sigh. Chin just nodded, sinking back into his chair with a heavy sigh.

H-5-O

Kono had been drifting for what seemed like a lifetime; the darkness always at the fringes of her mind, the pain made it seem like a wonderful prospect, but the one thing she could control, over else, was staying awake, and that was what she was going to do. The nurse swam into vision, Kono tried to focus her eyes, but it felt like she was submerged underwater.

"Miss?" Kono forced her eyes in her direction. "The young man in the corridor, your brother, he's to be returned to prison later this evening, but before doing so, he wants to see you, okay. Now, Dr Oxen is going to allow that under the condition you can stay calm. It's really important. Now if you hang fire, I'll go get him." She said kindly, leaving swiftly before returning a few minutes later with Keha and Chin.

"Kono?" Keha cried softly, standing beside her, holding her hand in a careful grip, Kono did her best to hold his hand, but she was shaking badly and tears were winding down her swollen cheeks.

"Hey sis, calm down. I know you're happy to see your wonderful big bro, but I'm sure you got the same instructions I did, so you have to stay calm. " He paused and turned to where the nurse stood hovering in the doorway with Chin, who smiled at Kono when she caught his gaze. "Can I talk to her alone, please?" Keha asked his cousin and the nurse. They both nodded, and gently closed the door behind them. Kono gripped his hand a little tighter.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes like he did when she was younger; she shook her head gently, more tears pouring down her face. "I know how bad you're hurting right now, but I know you're strong. You can't give up now, little sis. You have to fight to get out of this hospital. I know that it's going to be long, hard and bloody painful but you've been through hell before and you've always come out the other side. Remember Papi? You made it through that, and instead of becoming a screw up like your big bro, you made something of yourself." Keha cried softly, giving her a kiss on the head. Kono's hand twitched beneath her, reaching for the pen and pad that was just out of her reach.

"You wanna write?" He asked, and she nodded gently at him. He placed the pen in her hand and held up the notepad.

Kono began to write, but she could barely hold the pen up and her writing slid down the page. As Keha watched Kono struggling, he felt so much rage inside for what those bastards had done to her and Steve. But he was going to make sure that justice was served. All of a sudden Kono dropped the pen and Keha looked stricken at the notepad.

"Hurt ... much." Keha sobbed a little, when he saw the pain and shaking in Kono's eyes.

"Shhh. I know how bad you're hurting, Kono, but you can't give up now. There are too many people out there who need your help. And I know that I can't be here for you now because I have to go back, but Chin and the rest of those guys out there are going to take care of you until I get out. So, you can't give up no matter how much pain you're in." Keha cried as he soothed her. She strained to hold the pen again, jabbing it against the paper as her hand shook.

"Nurse. Head ... hurt ... Not ... right." Kono wrote, her face contorted into a grimace. Keha, sprang up, and ran for the door.

"Nurse! Nurse!" He yelled loudly and the nurse jogged into the room.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked, her face a picture of concern.

"She asked for you. She said something not right and that her head hurt. Look at her." He said fearfully and she read the note her eyes immediately fixating on the monitors.

"What's going on here?" Dr Oxen said sternly, he frowned when the nurse showed him Kono's note, and he immediately began rummaging around for a syringe.

"Miss Kalakaua, can you hear me?" He asked, returning with a syringe. Kono's face twisted with pain, and she tried to move, but the nurse worked quickly to hold her down. "Miss Kalakaua, I know that you're in pain, but I'm going to give you something right now that's going to help you, okay. It's also going to make you sleepy but you'll be okay." Dr Oxen said calmly, as he injected the medication into her IV, letting complete darkness take her.

"What happened to her?" Keha asked, rubbing his eyes dry, restoring his stony exterior.

"When we were running more of the tests on Miss Kalakaua, it showed some minor swelling on the brain from a skull fracture. Thankfully there doesn't appear to be any bleeding on the brain, but she is going to have severe headaches for several months, possibly longer." Dr Oxen explained quietly.

"Bastards." He yelled, wanting to hit something as hard as he could. Chin came up behind him pulling him into a hug.

"Cuz, I'm sorry brah, but you're times up, I have to take you back." Keha looked distraught when he looked up at Chin, he turned for a second, and walked back in to where Kono was unconscious.

"I have to go, little sis, but Chin is going to take care of you for me until I can see you again." He soothed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on." Dr Oxen said quietly, leading Keha slowly from the room. "Listen, I don't know why you're in prison. But I do know some people who owe me some favours. So, if you keep yourself out of trouble, I'll talk to some people about letting you see your sister again."

"You can do that?" Keha asked, confused.

"Son, you'd be surprised at how many important people you meet when you work in my field. You just behave in prison, and I'll be sure to help you see your sister again very soon. But don't do anything brash." Dr Oxen said with a kind smile, as Chin and the Dr escorted him back down to Steve's room to say final goodbyes.

"Why you crying like that Keha?" Steve asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Kono gave him quite the scare. Had a massive headache, and her monitors went nuts."

"What about the breathing tube? When can you take that out?" Danny asked Dr Oxen, who was hovering in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Mr Williams, but the blood work shows that she's still not getting anywhere near enough oxygen into her blood, her lungs are still severely damaged. But we hope to be making progress with that in the next week or so. " Dr Oxen replied, running his hand through his hair.

Steve sighed heavily as he watched Chin handcuff Keha, ready to go back to prison; alone and away from the one person in the world who needed him the most.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Right; Well this has potential to be the last chapter, I have the majority of an 'epilogue' written, but its up to you if want it, because I'm not sure if I should end it here, and pick up a new story set a few months down the line. Anyway, let me know in a review (Just because I love them sooo much) And if this is to be the last chapter, well thanks everyone who's reviewed, there all amazing and have really helped keeping the chapters coming! I hope this is a successful end to a story I really enjoyed writing! SO thanks again!

Jess xx

H-5-O

After nearly 3 and a half weeks in the ICU, Kono was finally getting her breathing tube removed. She was happy as hell about getting rid of the atrocity. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and that pen and pad was starting to drive her loopy. However happy she was about getting rid of the tube, another part of him was terrified; she knew that she'd have to be awake for the procedure. Her heart beat a little faster when she saw Steve, Danny and Chin stroll into her room. Only one of Steve's arms was still in a sling, the other graze was healing nicely, and he'd ditched the sling the moment he'd been released last week. His neck was still bandaged heavily, making his tee bulge in all the wrong places. But he looked healthier every day. She raised a hand, giving them a small wave.

"Hey, how you doing cuz? Getting that tube of yours out today." He grinned, giving kiss on the forehead before flopping into a seat that he swore had moulded to his shape over the last 3 weeks. She gave him a scared look, and he grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. They'll explain everything first, and we're all gonna be here." He smiled, patting her hand.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Steve said, walking to the other side of the bed, careful not to knock her leg, which was in traction. It was still looking swollen and nasty, but the infection hadn't spread to her knee, which was counted as a small blessing considering everything that had happened.

"How we doing in here then?" Dr Chung said, clapping his hands together as he entered the room.

"Slightly scared, I think." Chin said to the doctor, still holding Kono's hand.

"Don't worry about anything, Miss Kalakaua. This is the only going to take a few minutes." He said with a calm smile. But she shook her head weakly as she looked at the equipment and her hand shook slightly in Chin's.

"Just relax, you'll feel much better soon."

A nurse wheeled in a trolley with all the necessary equipment, and after several minutes of giving Kono air with an AMBU bag, the tube was quickly removed. As soon as it happened Kono began coughing, gagging and thrashing violently. The nurse hooked her up to the oxygen machine and after several tense minutes and a mild sedative, she settled down, and her breathing stabilized.

"See, told you everything would be fine." Chin said, squeezing her hand supportively.

"Get some sleep Miss Kalakaua, we'll move you downstairs this evening." Dr Chung said with a warm smile, before shaking Danny and Steve's hand.

"See you're nearly right as rain kiddo." Steve said with a grin. Danny gave her a quick hug, before sitting down beside her. She smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Chin smiled to himself when he saw Kono's smile. The swelling on her face had gone down considerably, but the black eye was still one of the most impressive he'd ever seen. Her arm in a sling, and her leg in traction were the most obvious injuries.

"Thank...Guys." She whispered hoarsely, her body starting to feel heavy again, her eyelids drooping. Chin felt her hand go limp, and stood up, resting her hand carefully back on the bed.

It was Monday morning when Sang Min left holding and boarded the transport bus to prison. They were put into prison uniforms and directed to their cells after they'd been processed. Sang shuffled into the cell, the door slamming shut behind him, he slouched against the bars glad he was without a cell mate unlike the last time.

Once he was in the yard, he sat on one of the bleachers beside the weight benches, scoping the joint out, not much had changed in the few weeks he'd been released. The two men on the weights beside him stopped, mopping the sweat of their faces.

"Newbie." Sang looked over, to see the smaller of the two men giving him the once over.

"I've been here before."

"Well, we ain't see ya, that makes you a newbie." The beefier man strutted over, straddling the bench beside Sang; he shrugged, not wanting to get into anything on his first day back inside, his leg was still fragile, and he wasn't feeling the infirmary just yet.

"So how'd you end up here?" The smaller man asked, sitting on his other side.

Sang grinned, thinking this would be the perfect moment to let the other inmates realise he wasn't going to be no push-over. "Murder. I killed some bitch cop, tortured her a bitch, and killed the rat who put me in here the first time." The other men on the weights paused, listening to the story. Keha who'd been spotting for one of them walked over slowly. Not sure he wanted to hear what was coming.

"It was so funny, killed the rat after he squealed like a baby; shut up once there was a bullet in his head though. Woulda gotten out scott-free if the damn cops hadn't showed up." He said with a sneer. "It's okay though, we had some fun before we put them down."

"What kinda cops you talking about?" Keha asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Two pigs showed up when I shot the rat." He grinned. "What did you do to them then?" Keha asked, acting like he had a genuine interest in what he was saying.

"Hunted them in the woods like the pigs they are; hunted them for three days and nights; sometimes i pulled back, let them think they were safe. But when we caught up with them we shot them, burnt them and had a hell of a time beating the crap outta then. Only downer was the 5-O and HPD showing up. Still managed to get a shot to the bitch, straight thorugh the chest – reckon she's long gone now. But the stupid boy scout stabbed me in the leg, got him in the neck good and proper. You shoulda seen it." He said with a sick laugh. "5-O choking on their own blood."

Something snapped inside Keha's head. Chin had visited him earlier that day, explaining how Kono had finally had her breathing tube out, and how Steve had recounted the tail of what had happened that weekend. And he'd told Keha every sickening detail of what happened to his baby sister in the woods. And it was this animal sitting in front of him. This son of a bitch before him was laughing and talking about his baby sister and Steve. Keha felt his rage bubbling in his chest, pulling Sang of the bench before he knew what he was doing.

"Get the hell off me!" Sang said furiously. But Keha put his knee into his stomach.

"You sick son of a bitch! You're the one who kidnapped and tortured my baby sister and her partner." Keha growled furiously, punching Sang across the face.

"Your sister, man? Who the hell is your sister?" Sang screamed fearfully, for the first time his eyes widened with shock.

"You should know, you sick son of a bitch. You tortured my baby sister and Steve out there in that jungle. The cops you almost murdered, the ones who tried to keep you from murdering that snitch. Now that I know who you are, I swear to god you're going to pay for what you did to my family. That's what they are. There my family. You're going to regret the day you ever laid a finger on them, you slimy piece of shit." Keha growled furious as he gripped Sang by his throat.

"IS there a problem here Keha? Do I need to escort you back to your cell?" The officer asked, strolling over to where they lay. He didn't look down, ignoring Sang rolling around on the ground.

"No, boss, there's no problem here. My new friend and I were just having a chat. We were just talking about what got him locked up here. Apparently, he's a lifer." Keha said calmly.

"Just be careful Keha. I know you have the chance to see your sister. Don't jeopardise that. Especially when you only have 4 months left of your sentence. Friendly advice Kalakaua." The guard stepped over where Sang lay, and walked off. Keha let the rage slip from his system. He'd be no help to Kono if he was locked up for another year or more.

"Yes, boss." Keha pulled himself up off the floor, and stalked across the yard. Leaving Sang writhing on the floor.

H-5-O

After the humiliation he'd suffered in the yard, Sang was furiously planning his escape. Ever since his encounter with Keha, the prison guards, and a number of Keha's fellow native inmates were making threats. When six o'clock came Sang was reluctant to grab his clothes and join the line to the shower, until the prison officer, came and pulled him out of his cell, telling him to get himself to the back line.

It was several minutes before Sang realised he was alone. Two guards walked into the shower, one forced him to the ground, and kicked him in the stomach. Sang was struggling to breathe as he was thrown roughly against the wall.

"That was for McGarrett and Kalakaua. You shit; Keha has a lot of friends round here, Kalakaua knows enough of them from when she was growing up. You'd best watch your step boy." They let him, crumple to the floor in a heap.

H-5-O

After nearly two months in the hospital, and 3 more surgeries, Kono itching to be released; she couldn't understand why they wouldn't release her. Sure the full leg cast was a pain in the ass, and she wouldn't walk properly for a while to come. And so what if she couldn't quite string a sentence together properly and she was a tad on the forgetful side. She just wanted to get the hell out of there already, and get back into the swing of things. If Steve ever let her through the doors of 5-O again.

Danny had paid her a visit earlier that day, signed her newest cast, and snuck her a coffee, which she had drank like her life depended on it.

"Your an addict Kalakaua." She smiled sheepishly, taking another sip and gasping with pleasure.

"And your fuelling ... addiction Danno. Tell Grace she's ... come sign this cast. Chin already saved the other two, but she's ... to think of something really special ... this one, as it seems like it's going to last." Kono grinned. Remembering her weekly visits in which she'd received so many sweets and bears, Chin had had to take a bundle of them home.

"Last one? They finally done with you?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, leafing through the box of chocolates by her feet.

"Yep, Doc ... last replacement looks it's taken. ... is nice, cos it hurt like a ... everytime he changed it." Kono laughed lightly; the current cast was green, having already tried pink, purple and blue. She'd had her thigh bone replaced 3 times, each one failing to take, and each time having to deal with the muscles as they regrew around it, only for it to get infected and have to be removed weeks later.

"Steve will be impressed." Danny chuckled, tossing a praline truffle into the air, and catching it in his mouth, giving jazz hands as a celebration.

Kono clapped, and gave a little whoop.

"Any word on when there gonna let you go yet?" He asked, his mouth full of choclately goodness.

"You always had an air of gentlemen about you Danny." She chuckled. "They reckon ... two weeks, just too be sure this ones taken. Then I have ... joys of 8 months physio."

"I thought it was 12."

"Not if I can help it." She grinned. Danny shook his head.

"Well take care of yourself. We're trying to sort out your apartment. You're a right pig you know." He grinned, Kono winced, the word sending shockwaves through her body. She closed her eyes for a second trying to banish the memories.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry Kono." Danny grimaced; forgetting the panic the word set off.

"Don't worry ... it brah. I'm sure I'm ... to have to eat pork ... day anyway." She said, plastering on her 'brave' face, that she'd seemed to master the last few weeks. Danny leant down to give her a hug.

"Well I should probably be off. I'll bring Grace in tomorrow. Steve's coming in after his check up."

"See yah Brah." Kono waved a farewell, before going back to staring at her leg. It was still more painful than she cared to admit – but she wasn't going to let that stop her. The promise of getting to see Keha, and getting back to work was more than enough motivation. But she was still finding it hard to remember the little things; like breakfast, or what happened the night before; it frustrated her speech therapist to no end, as she could never remember the 'homework' he'd set her the previous morning. She always shrugged, gave him a wicked grin, and said she'd just have a nice chat. But truth be told, she was pissed off – with everything. She wanted a drink, a surfboard and her best friends.

"Hey kid." Steve knocked on the door, she grinned and waved him in; not realising how long she'd been daydreaming.

"'sup Boss." Kono leant forward to give him a hug, he kissed her on the cheek, and dumped a pack of boiled sweets in between her lap.

"You tryng ... make my teeth ..." she trailed off, forgetting what she was going to end the conversation with.

"Maybe." He smiled, he took note of the black bags under her eyes.

"How you been sleeping Kono?" Kono looked at him, he'd developed an uncanny way of reading her these last few weeks.

"Good ... bad." She sighed.

"Bad dreams?" He asked, sitting on the same spot Danny had been a few hours earlier.

"Yeh, you get ... dreams that feel so ... that you wake up and not sure .. if dream or not?" She said, her eyes downcast.

"Had a fair few myself." Steve sighed, offering a chocolate to Kono, who popped one up, and into her mouth.

"Sucks." She sighed, trying to force both chocolate and tears back.

"Yeah it does. But you know I'm always there for you right." He said gruffly. His own voice strained with emotions. He hated the thought of her being here alone and had tried everything he could to stay at the hospital with her at all times. Unfortunately practicality had a habit of destroying his best intentions.

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled, gripping his hand tighter. "Thanks for everything." She smiled, "I owe you one boss."

"Oh yeah? And how might I claim this elusive reward?" He grinned.

"Well, gimme ... year to catch up ... and I might ... thought of something." She stuttered; her cheeks a flush with colour.

"I look forward to it." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before swallowing what seemed like five chocolates whole.


End file.
